Fear and Loathing In Montana
by the-almost-invisible-kid
Summary: This is a Sequel to A New Twist On An Old Classic. So I'm changing the summary because I have again changed the direction, Syler and Don will still be in there, but it will probably be more about Danny and Lindsay. CHAPTER 25 baby for all who dare!
1. Chapter 1

Sequel time! I know, I just ended "A New Twist On An Old Classic" like three days ago, but already I'm feeling the aftershocks of a bad decisions made. I'm thinking this one is going to focus more on Don and Syler, but there will definitely be some more Danny and Lindsay action for all you shippers out there. You know you love me, let me knew with some reviews here people.

Peace!

* * *

The couple lay motionless on the couch, his arm draped lazily over her waist, their deep breathing almost synchronized. She had interlaced their fingers somewhere in their sleep and he was tracing circles unto the back of her hand, and smiling even in his unconscious state, he knew he was the luckiest man alive.

Delilah walked behind her husband, and placed a hand on his arm, "Oh Jethro, let them sleep." She said, in a soothing voice as he grunted disapprovingly as the man sleeping on his couch pulled his baby girl even deeper into his embrace.

"At least the other city boy had the decency to do that in private." He said, waving his hand around wildly in the direction of his daughter.

"Oh hush, don't you remember what it was like to be young and in love."

"I certainly don't recall my holding you like that in the presence of your daddy." He huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well that my love, is because my daddy owned a twelve gauge, when it was still legal to kill a boy on private property and call him trespassing." She said smoothing her fingers over his tense shoulders, "You need to get some rest."

Jethro Monroe nodded to his wife, but remained where he was.

"Allow me to rephrase that for you, you need to get some rest upstairs, in your own bed. We did not pay that kind of money for a TemperPedic mattress just to let you break your back sleeping on that damned couch every night. Besides, it appears to be occupied." Delilah said quietly, but with a low firm octave that Jethro knew better than to argue with.

He backed away from the arch that led to his living room, and up to the bottom stairway, before his wife's voice floating down to him, brought his gaze from the couple to the landing where she stood tapping her foot, and her delicate hand placed on the curve of her hip.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said, waving her on, and taking a few more long seconds to watch them, shaking his head, Jethro finally retired to his bedroom. Kissed his wife goodnight, and settled in, even though he knew he wouldn't sleep a wink until he heard the fifth and ninth stair creak, sink water run and drain, and the closing of doors. Signaling him that his daughter was in bed alone that night.

Downstairs, a woman shifted on the couch and turned towards her other half, and peeked an eye open at him, "You just had to pull me closer to you didn't you?" She said, referring to his earlier motion that she knew he had done just to get a rise out of her already disapproving father.

He cracked a smile, and opened his eyes to look down at her lovingly, "Don't act like that wasn't funny." He said, wrapping another around around her to circle her waist entirely.

"That, my Donald is not the point." She said poking hard into his chest, and he grimaced as though she had actually inflicted pain.

"Well then what is the point my Syler?" He asked, as she pushed off the cushions to make up their height difference, so she could look him straight in the eye.

"That my father really does own a twelve gauge." She calmly replied, and watched the amusement leave his face, and an apprehensive curiosity cross his face as he looked to the staircase where her father had been minutes before.

Smiling she took his neck to kiss him, and all thoughts of her father left him, along with most of his brain functions. Apparently most brain functions including hearing had ceased for Syler to, because they swore no creaking on the ninth or fifth stair ever occurred.

But Don regained most of his functions when he opened his eyes to look at Syler, but instead took in the sight of her mother stand at the bottom of the stairs smiling at the two of them. It took Syler a moment to understand why the ministrations that he had been about to induce had been recalled.

"Don't mind me, I just forgot t set the coffee to run in the morning."

Syler was attempting to bury herself in Don's shoulder when her mother disappeared around a corner.

"I can not believe my mother just caught me necking." She said, her voice muffled through his shirt, he laughed at her terminology, and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"Oh yeah, that's easy for you to say Mr. perfect, what's the worst thing your mother has ever caught you doing?" She said, still pushing her forehead into the crook of his shoulder, trying to be swallowed up the his black Henley.

"She once caught me jerkin it to a picture of my first cousin." He said without hesitation.

Syler stilled, and turned to look at him, "She what?" She asked, her voice taking on several octaves higher, giving him a skeptical look.

Don looked down at her, unable to lie, "Alright fine, it was Cindy Lauper, and I was about to kiss it."

"See!" She wailed, rolling off of the couch.

"Come on," He said standing to take her arm, "This not a big deal, frankly I'm just ecstatic it wasn't your father."

She pelted his chest in false anger, as her mother walked around the corner again, Syler's hands stilled on Don's chest an the two smiled cheekily at her, "Your father says he is going to come down here and check on you two at ten-thirty." Delilah smiled at them, and moved up the stairs, now Dons and Syler heard the creaking of the stairs.

Turning to glance at his watch Don found the time to be ten-twenty three and forty eight seconds, "We should be heading to be."

"You are gonna have to buy me a drink first city slicker, I was raised right." She told him, as she slinked off to head up the stairs.

He grinned at her and took off after her, and even though she was fast, Don had longer legs and could take them two at a time, neither one realizing at that moment that the hollow wooden stairs would make ample amounts of noise as they raced up them.

Don caught her around the waist as she attempted to take the last three stairs all at once, "You're mine." He said digging his hands into her ribs, sending waves of barked laughter out of her.

"Stop, Don don't, please!" She cried, gasping for air at the same time, making her cries horse and like she was being tortured.

He was laughing menacingly, when all at once he stopped, and looking up Syler found her father standing before twelve gauge in hand. The illuminated dials on Don's watch showed, and from the downstairs hallway all heard the chiming of their clock, it was ten-thirty.

At that moment Syler understood the look of confusion that had passed her fathers face, the things she had been saying while fine in the context she had meant them, from a different standpoint, meant something completely unrelated.

His eyes didn't leave Don while they all straightened up, "I think it's about time you told my daughter good night." He said calmly, before walking back into the room from whence he came.

Syler turned to offer him a goodnight kiss, but he looked to scared to even move, so she just smiled and pecked him on the cheek and left him standing in the hallway. Sometime later she heard his bedroom door close, and she laughed audibly at the look on his face again.

Her eyelids were getting heavy, and she burrowed deeper into her covers, as sleep over took her.


	2. Chapter 2

I really do love writing this, and he realized that writing kind of mushing things is way easier while listening to love songs! I find Teddy Geiger to be most effective, not that you really care. I'm glad you all are back for my sequel, hope you like it as much as the first one!

Peace!

* * *

Danny watched Lindsay over his breakfast, he would never forget these moments with her. The moments where the two of them were alone in their home, just basking in the presence of one another, not having to fill the silence with words to be content. He still remembered being a kid and thinking it was weird that his parents had been able to do that, but the first time it had happened to him, all of it came into perspective.

She glanced from the plate of eggs in front of her and looked up at him feel the heat of blush creep up her chest and onto her face, "What?" She asked him, quickly filling her mouth with steaming coffee.

He could only smile at her and shake his head, "Nothing."

Lindsay nodded, and placed her elbows on the table, drumming her fingers on the outside of her coffee cup, and looking back of at him over the rim of it, her smile growing foolishly large when she found he was still staring intently at her.

Danny took a mental snapshot of her just then, he couldn't help it, he had been doing it subconsciously since he had first seen her walking down the isle, gripping her fathers arm tightly, but smiling bigger then he had ever seen her. Then the way she had looked at him, when he took her hand for the first time as man and wife, the way her hands had shaken as she striped the key card when they reached the honeymoon suite. That day had been full of snapshots, but Danny couldn't imagine it any other way.

"Remember, you have to finish packing when you get home tonight." Lindsay was telling him, as the picture of her sleeping so peacefully next to him, dispersed.

"Right I know." He told her, scraping the edge of his fork under the last bite of his omelet, and plunging it into his mouth.

Standing, she offered him her plate as well, and he grabbed it at an awkward angle only to let his fingertips run over the back of hers, and she grinned laughing lightly at him. Rinsing off their plates he turned to find the place where she had been moments before deserted, and he moved towards their bedroom.

He could still recall the first month of their marriage, when he had walked down the hall to what had once been his apartment, to find a sticky note across the door read "_Our Door_ "in Lindsay's adorably loopy penmanship,grinning at it, he unlocked the door opening it, finding everything he owned taped with yellow sticky notes. Laughing audibly this time, he read _"Our couch, our refrigerator, our television..."_ The only thing left in his entire apartment with the yellow paper and clear adhesive, was his motorcycle, which he knew Lindsay didn't even like to look at.

Lindsay was pulling her shirt down over her shoulders when Danny rounded the corner, and he came up behind her in three quick strides, and caught her still bare hips, pulling her back to him. She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her clothed shoulder, but tried to pull away.

"Danny we will be late for work." She protested, his lack of response would have suggested that he hadn't heard her, but she knew Danny well enough to know that he was simply ignoring her.

She turned around to face him, and he took this opportunity to kiss her properly, and for a moment she allowed herself to kiss him back. But as he reached to pull the shirt that hadn't been on long enough to absorb her body heat, she stopped, "I mean it, Mac let us be late the first week we were back, and I would appreciate it if you would exercise your self control."

He took hold of her hands, which were now pushing at his shoulders as he kissed her neck, "I would rather exercise in other ways at the moment Montana." He told her waggling his eyebrows.

"Danny," She scolded him, successfully freeing herself from his grasp, "I refuse to be late agian, but maybe we can exercise a little later if you finish packing before our plane leaves." Lindsay let her eyes linger over her shoulder as she pulled on a jacket.

Watching her for a moment, he mvoed to the dresser and grabbed a drawer full of his socks and underwear, before carrying it to the open suitcase and dumping it's contents inside of it, though most did miss it and landed uselessly on the comforter, "Done." he replied moving back to her side.

"Are you just going to wear those clothes the whole time?" She asked him laughing as he wrapped her up in a hug.

"I don't mind wearing dirty clothes for you." He told her.

"Oh well that's very thoughtful of you but--" The rest of her words were swallowed up in a kiss, "Danny--we can't--"

But he didn't appear to be really thinking about work, "Sure we can, we've got time."

"Really? And what time is it?" She asked him as he tried to pull her towards their bed.

"Um," he turned to throw a look to their clock which read 8:27, "8:05."

XxXxXxX

"8:05!" Lindsay bellowed, as they stood on the subway platform.

Danny grinned at her, "Babe--"

"I can't believe you told me it was 8:05." She said, continuing to pace, "People are going to know Danny."

"Know what, that we are in love?" He asked raising his shoulders, "Is it really all that bad?"

Stopping she grinned sideways at him, "No," She said returned to his side, "I just don't want people to think that we are one of those couples that are all over each other, and can't go a single day without--" She stopped searching for a word, and blushed.

Danny laced their fingers, and kissed her temple, "We have only been late to work because of that, three or four times." He said to her.

"Thirteen times."

"Well I didn't exactly hear you complaining."

"I'm not," She told him her smile growing, "But I think that we could time it a little better, like wake up earlier or something."

Danny laughed as their train pulled in, and they moved forward into it.

"But you realize that because we did this morning, you really do just have to pack tonight." She stepped between the doors.

Again he laughed, but paused mid step, "You are joking right?"

* * *

_**R&R PEOPLE!!!!!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty folks, here is chapter three for you. I hope you all enjoy!

Peace

* * *

Syler spun in a circle, for the ninth time in five minutes, again making the sundress that he had bought for her, puff for a moment, before wrapping itself around her knees, "Do you see them?" She asked, turned to look back at him.

Don brought his gaze from her legs to her face, "Since you asked me two minutes ago? No I have not seen them."

"It was at least three," She defended, and he smiled at her, "Whats the matter you don't want to see your best friend?"

"Of course I do, but they did offer to get a cab to the house. I don't see the point of coming all the way down here, when we could have stayed at the house...which is empty..." He let his voice trail off, and he grinned.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Brooklyn, I want to see my sister."

He laughed, she had taken to calling him Brooklyn, because she liked to tell people that he was a reformed gang banger from Brooklyn, who was now detective. Incidentally, the only thing true about that statement was that he was now a detective, but she didn't seem to remember that part, when it came time to answer the question of how Don became a cop.

"There they are!" He said, looking over top of her shoulder at the two striding towards them.

Dropping her purse into his open hands, Syler ran for it, and Lindsay who hadn't seemed to have been carrying anything moved to her sister too. When the two men finally caught up the sisters were already talking a mile a minute, their arms linked and smiles that if they got any bigger would break their faces.

"Don." Danny said, vigorously shaking his hand.

"Hey, are you two coming?" They turned to see Syler staring at them with her eyes raised, and Lindsay just smiling.

"Of course darling." Don drawled, allowing some of the luggage that Danny was carrying to be pawned off on him, as they headed for the parking garage.

When they finished loading it into the back of the truck, Don and Danny moved back to the cab, where Lindsay and Syler were throwing there heads back in joyous laughter, before Lindsay threw a curious look to Don, and then dissolved into giggles once more.

Danny watched the exchange, and looked at Don, who shrugged his shoulders, "I have learned not to ask."

The drive back to the house, was filled with more whispering and curious glances at the men surrounding them, but when they reached walking distance to the house, Lindsay and Syler decided to speak to the men that they had ignored.

"Do whatcha been up to Blue Eyes?" Syler asked, turning from her sister to face Danny, who up until that point had been watching the city turn into wheat fields.

He smiled, having missed her calling him that, "Well I have been trying to persuade Lindsay--"

"Don't even go there Messer, it is not happening." Lindsay said, stopping her conversation with Don, to tell him this.

Syler laughed, as did Don, when Danny just shrugged, "See what I mean, she won't even let me say it anymore."

"I mean it!" She ended, raising an eyebrow to him, as though daring him to try and bring it up again.

Now furiously curious, Syler looked back to Danny, and pointed to her ear, before pretending to be interested in something out Don's window. Danny bent down in his sea,t sliding halfway off, acting as though he were trying to get more comfortable, because Lindsay was still watching him out of the corner of her eyes, as was Don, now curious by their actions.

Lindsay let her eyes slide away from Danny, to look at Don for a moment, and Danny leaned forward, quickly, and Don watched Syler's expression change from one of mock interest, to one of momentary confusion, to an epiphany of excitement, and she let out a squeal to show it.

As she did Lindsay turned back, only to realize that she was much to late, "Linds!" She said, her voice raising higher then she had ever heard it go.

"See what you've done, Messer." She said, calmly, but adding their last name to let him know she was not too angry.

* * *

I AM STUCK!!!!! AH! This has never happened to me before, I am becoming a has-been!!!!!!!!!! Help me my faithful readers, I need ideas,and I need em quick. Please help me by your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

WEEHOO! I love mushy moments, only I have found it a lot harder to write then I would have previously thought. Sorry it took me a while to get the chapter up, I still trying to get into the flow of school again after fall break, and back into my writing curve. Because I seem to be able to churn out stories by the dozen that have nothing to do with this story, or that would be awesome if I were ten more chapters in. But anywho, I am rambling, and I mustn't let in continue, here is your mushy explanation of the car incident.

Read and Review people!

Peace

* * *

Lindsay glared at Danny who smartly kept his eyes on his food, and off of the woman sitting next to him, having barely touched her favorite meal, which her mother wasted no time telling her that she had slaved over. She couldn't believe that he had told Syler. It wasn't like Lindsay never wanted to have children, she enjoyed them very much, but her sister was much harder to resist than Danny, though she would never tell him that.  
But now she had to watch Don and Syler holding their own private conversation, which she knew involved her, and what was mentioned in the car.

"Lindsay are you feeling okay? You've barely touched your food." Her mother asked, not seeming to notice that no one was really trying to keep the conversation going except for her.

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts." This wasn't a lie really, her stomach wasn't feeling well, but it always got like this when she went traveling. Although the first time she had traveled, she connected it with the fact that she had just abandoned her family, but now she knew better.

Lindsay heard her father grunt almost inaudibly, and looking at him, she saw that he was glaring at her sister and Don, whose heads were down, and they were still whispering to one another, considerably closer than they needed to be. She knew what he _thought_ they were discussing, seeing as no one had told her parents what had been said in the ride home, and she liked it better that way.

Because for some reason, Lindsay knew exactly how things would pan out, her mother would be delighted in the idea of grandchildren, seeing as her oldest boys still remained content without women in their lives for more than a matter of weeks. Her father however would view it more as something that should be put off until at least the ninth year of marriage.

She certainly wanted kids, just not right now, her and Danny couldn't even decide whether or not she would continue working for much longer, how could they be responsible for another human being, one who depended solely on them for everything.

"Well do you two want to share what seems to be so incredibly interesting?" Lindsay heard her father ask agitatedly, he had never liked his children whispering at his table.

Don and Syler shared a look, and righted themselves, before shaking their heads and looking at their plate of food.

"Let me rephrase that," Jethro said, a smirk crossing his features, "Syler, Donald what seems to be so interesting?"

Now the two cast looks at Danny, and then at Lindsay, not going unnoticed by her father she was sure, though he said nothing.

"Well," Syler said, twirling her fork idly in her hand, and taking a long slow breath, "We were just wondering what kind of stone was in engagement ring." She finished, having glanced at her sisters hand moments before.

Jethro gave his daughter an unconvinced look, but he knew that she would never tell, and as much as Don feared him, he feared Syler a little more, and would side with her.

"Lindsay?" He said, looking over at her, and then her ring, and sliding his eyes back to her face.

"Sapphire." She said, spinning it around her finger.

"See sweetie, I told you it was Sapphire." Syler said, looking smugly at Don, and it made Lindsay think that this had once been an actual argument between the two of them, and her father grunted and returned to his food.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, though the looks that Don and Syler were still giving each other over their elbows, might have been screaming.

XxXxXxXxX

Lindsay fell back unto the bed, and sighed as it sunk beneath her weight, and seemed to cradle her just enough to be inordinately comfortable, without feeling as though she were going to sink into the mattress. She had truly forgotten how comfy the beds in her parents home were.

"I'm sorry." Danny said as he cracked the bedroom door, and peered around it's edge, searching cautiously around to make sure she held no weapons, before he entered the room fully, and came beside her on the bed.

"I know, I want kids it's just I'm not sure we are ready for that yet. We have only been married for a year, we have all the time in the world here babe."

Leaning back on the bed, he smiled as she took up her spot in the crook of his arm, drawing on imaginary lines of his shirt, "It's just for the first time in my life I think I would make a good dad, and I don't want to wait until that feeling is gone before we have kids."

Lindsay was still not used to these admissions, because since he had told her most every secret he had almost two years before, she had seen him as fearless, and impenetrable, and only remembered in times when he would tell her things like this that he was still only human.

"Danny, you will make a great father whether you feel like you will or not."

"And how do you know?" He asked, her sliding lower unto the bed, so that he could be closer to her.

She rolled over so that now she was on her stomach facing him, still tracing on his abdomen.

"You remember that case, where that couple who couldn't have kids found a baby in a dumpster an instead of reporting it, they kept the baby and told people it was theirs?"

He pretend to think long and hard, as though trying to distinguish that case from the others he had worked, "I think I recall something about that case, why?"

She smiled at him, "Well you never knew it, but I saw you playing with Trevor in the lab." Only just having recalled the child's name.

Danny had of course remembered the case clearly, and he even remembered playing with the baby in the lab. He had been crying for about ten minutes, before Danny couldn't take it anymore, unsnapping the kid from it's car seat, he held it awkwardly for a moment, before he felt himself relaxing as it seemed to calm Trevor to be held.

He had stopped crying, and was looking around the lab, and casting a gaze back to Danny he startled himself, with his reflection in his glasses, getting closer to his face, Danny smiled at him, and Trevor had grabbed at the glasses, effectively stabbing Danny in the eye.

Recoiling from the hand, Danny swore loudly, but regretted it the moment he knew it had pierced the innocent ears of the creature in his arms. But Trevor seemed unfazed by this, and only laughed at Danny. Listing to him laughing, Danny found himself smiling, and pretending to poke himself in the eye again, as the child laughed even harder.

"You did?" Danny asked sheepishly, recalling the probably touching, but definitely embarrassing moment, he never liked Lindsay seeing him act stupid.

"Oh there is no reason to be shy about it, you were cute. But see, you made Trevor stop crying all by yourself."

"I know, it's just--" He trailed off, and took to watching Lindsay who still drew on his stomach.

"But like I said, we have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere." She told him leaning on her elbow to kiss him.

Danny ignored that her elbow was jutting into his stomach, and it wasn't the most comfortable he had ever felt, because he didn't care, he loved it when she would say that to him. Even though he had never admitted it out loud, he had always felt unworthy of her. Of something so sweet and innocent, and he feared that one day she would wake up and realize this to.


	5. Chapter 5

So here I am blatantly using this platform to let you know that my baby sis is showing an interest in writing! It's because I am awesome and I love it, so naturally she wants to be where all the cool kids are, her screen name is **the-different-child**, only it's not bolded I just did that so that you would notice it! Her current story is _The Case From Hell_ a sequel to her story _Losing Her Past_. I think it's pretty sweet, and be nice to my kids sister peoples! As always enjoy :)

Peace

* * *

Don's head was hammering, how had he gotten himself into this? He had been asking himself that for the last three hours, why did he agree to this blatant torture? He watched Danny out of the corner of his eye, who was lifting the hay bales with a little more ease than he, probably because he had a little bit more practice with this.

Don wasn't out of shape, in fact until this morning he had considered himself quiet fit. But fit for other things, hard labor, but not so hard on his arms. He worked his legs in the chases, and his brain in cases, and he had used his strength to subdue an unwilling suspect. But he was clearly not cut out for lifting hay bales on a twenty-four seven basis.

Which Jethro had clearly pointed out to him in the last three hours, and the smirk that appeared on his face each time he turned from his own work, suggested he had done it on purpose.

"I'm gonna go in the house for a while, you boys need anything?" He asked, only looking at Danny.

Don had wanted to scream at him since arriving, that his message was clearly received. He understood that Jethro didn't deem him worth of his daughter, and that his affection for her wasn't enough to satisfy him. But if it was enough for Syler, it should be enough for him.

Danny shook his head, Don knew he wasn't answering because his jaw was clenched for tight trying to support the hay bale he had, stupidly, held in mid air as he paused to listen to Jethro's question.

He only glanced at Don as he strode past him, and Danny watched him make an obscene gesture at the over bearing old man.

"Calm down," He warned his friend, "He means well."

"For you maybe, you have already won his beloved daughter, he _hates_ me."

"He doesn't hate you," Danny said wiping away the sweat that was trailing down his face, and pulling loosing on the wife beater he had stripped down to, to give himself some air, "What made you think that anyway?"

"I don't know, everything. Everything I have ever said to the man, was met with a grunt, and a disapproving stare. Even when I introduced myself, Delilah had to tell his name, it's like before he even met me, he had decided that it didn't matter how much I am in love with Syler, I'm not good enough for her." He jerked hard on another hay bale, leaving the rest of his sentence unsaid, and carrying it outside of the barn to the trailer that waited there.

He returned to find Danny in the same spot, his hand frozen mid fix, on his glasses, and he eyed Don, "You love Sy?" He asked him quietly.

Don felt the heat creeping up his face, he hadn't meant to say that to anyone yet. But the thought had never entered his mind that Danny would hear it first.

"Um--yeah." Don said sheepishly.

"Well that's great, have you told her yet?" Danny hadn't meant to prod, but with thought of Don becoming actual family was one that spurred him on.

"No, I haven't, I just realized it right before we left for Montana."

He could still remember the moment it had happened, but a low whistle stopped him. He turned to see Syler striding towards the barn with two sweating glasses of lemonade, eying like a piece of meat, and it made him smile, handing one to Danny she turned to Don, and took a sip of his before handing it off.

"That's just gross." He told with mock seriousness, and he purposefully turned to glass to avoid the place where she had drank from.

Looking offended she scoffed at him, "I slaved over that lemonade buddy, and if you don't want it then fine you don't get it."

Danny laughed at them, greedily drinking his own not having realized just how thirsty he was until he had been tempted, Syler plucked the lemonade from his hand and started to walk away.

"Babe," He whined, catching her around the waist, "I was just kidding."

Turning around in his embrace, she leaned back to skeptically scan his face, before licking around the rim of the glass and handing it to him, Don had tried to pretend that he was unaffected by this, and he looked at the glass before taking a long slug, and smiling at her when he had drained nearly half the glass.

She wrapped her arm around his waist, and smiled slyly at him, standing on her tiptoes to whisper something to him, Don's eyes got wide, and he turned panicked eyes to Danny.

"Well, I should really go and see what Lindsay is doing, but I'll see you just later." Danny said, hastily leaving, happy for any excuse to leave the blistering heat of the summer.

XxXxXxX

Jethro turned from the kitchen table, and his conversation with his wife to look at Danny, who had tried to slip quietly in the back door. He glanced at them and smiled, "I've got to tell Lindsay something." He lamely told them, and disappeared up the stairs.

He watched the stairwell, until he couldn't hear him anymore, and turned back to his wife.

"I mean it J, you leave that boy alone. He means well, and Syler adores him, you can't tell her who she can and can't see anymore."

"I never could in the first place." He grumbled unhappily.

She smiled at him, and stopped dry the plate in her hands, "True, so why does it matter?"

Jethro was about to answer when the reality of Danny coming inside, and leaving Don and Syler outside alone sunk in, leaning back in her chair, he watched the front of the barn for a moment, and when he saw no movement he grunted.

Standing, he threw open the door and didn't bother to close it again.

"I mean it Jethro Monroe!" Delilah called after him through the open kitchen window, he waved a hand at her, not to say that he had heard her, but more to wave her off.

Rounding the corner he found the barn deserted, and looking over to the hay stall he squinted, and was about to turn when he heard creaking from upstairs. Looking toward the stairs he heard laughter, followed by Syler emerging holding Don's hand, and the jacket he had watched her leave his home with no where in sight.

They stopped at the sight of him, and Syler just stared wide eyed at her father, while Don was searching for places where he wouldn't find him. Taking a deep breath Jethro calmed himself.

"Why don't you come with me." Jethro said, slowly crooking a finger at Don, and then turning to walk away before receiving a reply.

Looking at Syler for a moment, he dropped her hand, and kissed her forehead, sure that it could possibly be the last time he had the chance, if the wild look in her fathers eye was any indication.

* * *

WOW believe what you want to believe happens next! Well...unless I decide to tell you what happens next...in which case don't go too detailed.

ANYWHO I want reviews, and I want them now, I shall not be denied. Should I not get reviews, I will impose a writers strike, consisting of me, myself and I so HA! Just kidding, I can't get a strike going, I'm not that organized, but seriously I love reviews...and candy...you can send both if you want :)

Fairly quickly if I may, I want to give a special thanks to afrozenheart412, who not only has been with me since the beginning. But to my memory, has given me gloriously long, detailed, and comical reviews that make my heart sing. Every time I seem the screen name next to the in my inbox, I jump for joy, not literally you understand, but the sentiment is still a nice one. So thank you again afrozenheart412, I appreciate you all the more.


	6. Chapter 6

I trust that you all have at least given my suggestion to give my sis a visit a little thought, but I hope that you still like me more :) Here be chapter 6, give me some reviews please!

* * *

His hands were sweating and not because of the heat, he thrust them into his pockets and tried to descretely wipe them on the inside, without Jethro noticing. But it wasn't working, he kept glancing over his shoulder as though he could hear the fabric brushing his palms.

Don felt like he was trailing after his own father, and in for a whipping, and at that moment Don wasn't so sure that he wasn't going to receive one. Looking around himself, he found that Jethro had led him to a fairly secluded part of his property, and glancing over his shoulder he found that the barn was a small red dot behind him. Taking a large gulp of air, he turn around in time to stop himself from running into Jethro.

He had to look up a little to look at Jethro, and the sun was behind his head, making him have to squint in order to see him, instantly wishing that he couldn't. He held Don's gaze, his jaw set tight, and said nothing. Don could feel the seconds slipping away from him, and he looked back towards the house which was closer to the house, and he swore that he could feel Syler staring at them through the kitchen window. Even though he knew that they were to far away for him to tell anything.

"I'm not going to ask about what you were doing upstairs in the barn," Jethro finally said, bringing Don's gaze back to him, "Because I don't want to know."

Don nodded, and if he was to be perfectly honest, he didn't want Jethro to know, much less be the one to tell him.

"I just want to know one thing."

He didn't act like he was in any hurry to say anything more, and his apparent ease in making Don uncomfortable, was making him even more uncomfortable, so he nodded, "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what you are doing here?"

The question confused him, and he was sure that his expression conveyed it, but Jethro didn't appear to care. What did he mean what was he doing there? He was there to be with Syler, what other reason would he have for being there it wasn't like he wanted to drop in and visit Jethro.

"Something wrong boy? Or did you just think you didn't have to answer my question."

"No," Don said, even more confused, what kind of question was that? "I don't understand the question."

"What are you doing here? Why, when Syler asked you to come down here, did you say yes?"

"That is my reason." He said before having to think about it.

Now it was Jethro's turn to be confused, but Don gave him the courtesy of explaining, "Because she asked me to come here, that is why I came."

Don had been asking himself since Jethro had first refused to shake his hand why he had come to Montana, but the moment the words left his mouth he knew that they were true. It didn't matter that she had led with her fear that her father was going to try and get her to move back to Montana, and that the thought of Syler leaving New York tore his heart from it's proper place in his body.

All it had taken in that moment, was for her to turn her eyes on him, and asked, he had learned that anything she asked him to do, he would have done it in a heart beat.

Jethro considered Don for a moment, sizing him up it appeared, but still he said nothing, and Don decided that it would not be him to break the silence.

"You took off work, and flew all the way down here to face me because my daughter _asked_ you too?" He asked him, carefully choosing each word.

Don knew that it sounded crazy, and that Jethro knew it, but it was the truth and he couldn't deny it, "Yes."

Jethro nodded, and frowned in thought, and Don was sure that he had done something wrong, from the way his body went ridged, and he appeared to stop breathing, but after a moment he looked back up at Don. Though he didn't smile at him, he held out his hand, and looking at it confounded for a moment, he understood.

Reaching out, the two men shook hands, and Jethro nodded to Don, and then looking at the house, "You can be done with the hay for today, Delilah should have lunch ready any moment now, why don't you go on and head back to the house."

Don didn't argue, his muscles already grateful that he would have to lift anything but a fork until tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny found himself at the top of his in-laws staircase, and was glancing down the hallways that led in both directions listening for any sounds of Lindsay. But he heard none. Which was odd, because it was 11:45, and Delilah had said she went upstairs. He walked to the right, past Syler's room, and what had once been the room he had been forced to sleep in before his marriage, a bathroom, before reaching the end of the hallway, and a cracked door. Pushing on it, he found the entertainment room empty, the television off, and the computer from the stone ages, which used to groan so loud, it would wake him in the middle of the night.

Turning again, he passed the stairs, and headed down the right end, passing another bathroom, Delilah and Jethro's room, before reaching what was Lindsay's old bedroom, and now a room he was allowed to stay in, under strict cuddling only rules. Prodding the knob carefully, he pushed on the door, there she was. Lying back on the bed, covers pulled high up to her neck, her breathing slow, deep, and easy. He smiled, not being able to stop himself from taking a mental snapshot of this.

Entering the room, he edged towards the bed, and found Lindsay fast asleep, and once he allowed himself room to think past how adorable she looked, he became concerned. Why was she asleep at 11:45 in the morning? Hadn't they just gotten up four hours ago? They had done nothing to keep each other up late in the time they had been there, and as far as he knew she had slept fine the previous nights, he would usually wake if ever she rose from bed.

He wanted to shake her gently and ask her himself, but she seemed so at ease that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Only stopping himself from slipping out of his shoes, and crawling beneath the covers with her was a whole other playing field, one that was not so easily left alone. Crossing to the other side of the bed, he toed out of his shoes, and pulling on the comforter and sheets, sliding beneath them, he only then realized that he had been sweating profusely before doing this, because the cool sheets did wonders for his wet and overheated skin.

Stirring, Lindsay rolled onto her back and reached to her side, she wasn't sure why she always did this, especially now, she was aware enough to remember that Danny was outside with Don and her father, not beside her. Which is why she paused, when her hand connected with heated flesh, opening her eyes slowly, she slid her eyes along her arm and found her hand on a tanned shoulder, one she knew well.

She smiled, at him, and Danny smiled back, "Good morning."

He laughed, knowing it was the second time he had been in that position, listening to those words in one day, "To you as well," Danny shook his head as she slid, to lay nearer to him, "I'm all sweaty."

Smiling now with a hint of sly, and he knew Syler would have been proud, she nodded, "I noticed."

Raising his eyebrows, he let her roll and spoon with him, he still wasn't sure when it was in the relationship that he had become a cuddler of any kind, but once he realized that it had happened, he found that he liked being able to just hold onto her a little to much, to waste his time thinking that it made him a sissy.

"So why were you sleeping?" He asked her, as though the subject as just something to talk about, but he thought, after he had fake yawned himself, that it might have been a touch too much.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been feeling all that well, since we got here. My mom said that some kind of stomach thing had been going around, and I might have caught it, so I decided to get some rest, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I guess I just didn't realize how tired I actually was. Have you been up here long?"

"No, I just came upstairs. What do you mean stomach bug? We just got here yesterday, you can't be sick, you haven't seen anyone outside of the family, and they aren't sick, and we are at least four miles from another soul."

Lindsay smiled at him, and brought his hand which was holding her waist up to kiss his palm, still recall the true shock he had experienced when he had seen all the space that surrounded her childhood home, used to cramped buildings, and a city so full of people it threatened to burst that the thought of someone living so completely isolated from the world was shocking.

"Well all I know is that my stomach is killing me, and I'm tired, what else is there?"

Danny shook his head, it made sense that she would be sick, you don't feel awful for no reason, "Have you puked yet?" Not sure if it was a good idea if he should be cuddling with her.

"No, don't worry, I'm safe." She assured him.

He still couldn't believe in the four years that they had known each other, she already knew him so well, and could tell what he was thinking, what he was feeling, often at the same time he starting realizing it himself.

Nodding, he rested his chin on her shoulder, and she pushed deeper into his embrace, pulling on his arms so that he would hold her tighter. it occurred to him in that moment, that she hadn't been referring to the fact she might be ill, but rather that she felt safe with him there. He knew being back in Montana still scared her, and she would have much preferred New York, even though it's crime rate was considerably higher.

His heart fluttered in his chest, she always made him feel strong, and capable, even though he knew that without her, he would be the same weak bespectacled kid, who was relentlessly teased, but somehow with her, he felt like he could do and be anything, even a great father, though he had no real example to follow.

Rubbing her rib cage lightly, he breathed deeply into her hair, smell lilies and Lindsay, "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Lindsay blushed, every night since the day he had first told it to her, he would roll over just as sleep was on the horizon, and whisper that to her, and it never failed to send her heart into a frenzy, and her mind swirling. He loved someone so not right for him, he loved someone that was damaged.

Turning back over, she let their foreheads touch, and looked up into his eyes, smiling, "I love you more."

He laughed, she would always say that too him, but he knew that there was no way possible that she could, though he let her have that one often.

His breath smelled like lemonade, something that usually brought back all the memories she had as a kid, sitting in her back yard on a hot summer day, when her mother had sent her and her friends outside, but now it was a different feeling. Somethign was quivering in the back over her throat, the smell made her stomach lurch, and she threw her hand over her mouth, rolling smoothly out of bed, and bolting for the bathroom.

She was going to be sick.


	8. Chapter 8

'Kay so I know last time I didn't exactly remind you, to be honest I forgot all about the authors note :) But seriously, I thought that by now we were all aware of what I wanted, reviews people! I want praise, I want criticism, I want ice cream, but mostly praise if you have some to spare. So come on, I know you must be thinking something the moment the last line of my story float though those big brains of yours. Click a button and tell me, it is that simple. It doesn't even have to pertain to the story, just let me know how your day has been ;)

Peace

* * *

Don entered the house slowly, looking around he found Delilah smiling brightly at him from where she stood washing dishes, and he took a moment, noticing that Syler took after her mother. Her her hair the same shade of brown, where it was almost black, and same green eyes that would make jade jealous. Just thinking about her made him want to see her, and he let his gaze slide around the corners of the kitchen but she was no where to she found.

"She's upstairs Don." Delilah informed him softly, letting her eyes flick back to the dishes she seemed intent on washing, he had never seen someone so focused on a plate before. Letting the thought slip away from him, he headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time, looking left to right, he watched the door to Danny and Lindsay's room close, and he moved towards Syler's room.

He knocked softly, and was given permission to enter, palming the door handle he pushed it open and smiled at what he saw.

Syler was facing away from him, seeming each minute that she was about to turn from the books she was reading, and back to see him, but she did not, so Don took it upon himself. Walking behind her he cupped her chin and pulled it up, so that she was looking at him upside down, and she smiled. Remembering in that moment, how much she had talked about the kiss from _Spiderman_ he leaned down and kissed her.

He could feel her smiling against his lips, and knew she was recalling the same moment, pulling away he rounded where she sat and knelt beside her. She turned back to her book, knowing that he enjoyed just watching her, and she only had a few paragraphs left before her chapter was over. He watched her eyes flick back and forth across the page, taking in each and every word there, he wanted to be able to see into her mind and know what she thought about what she was reading.

Don probably could have guessed had he gazed down at the spine of the book, which would have been clearly visible from where he knelt, but that would require him taking his eyes off of her, to look at a worthless title, and the cost didn't seem to justify the worth so he decided against it.

A few moments after he had made his decision she flipped the book close, and smiled at him, she handed the hardback to him, because he was closer to the bookshelf and now he did look down at the cover _The Misadventures of Oliver Booth_ stared back at him.

_Leave it to her._ He thought wearily, and turned back to look at her once more.

She was standing now, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and began to repeat the words, "I am so sorry."

He smiled down at her, "What may I ask are you sorry for?"

"For my father! What else? I can't believe he did that, he took you to the stump didn't he?"

Still smiling, Don thought back and he did recall a large rotting stump standing just behind Jethro, because Don had thought he would trip over it.

"Yeah, I think so."

She groaned inwardly in disgust, "He used to take our old boyfriends there to have 'the talk'." She imitated her fathers deep, commanding tone of voice, and completed her sentence with air quotes.

"He means well." Don said softly.

Lifting her head from his chest, she looked at him sorrowfully, "Not you too. You sound like my mother, what does he say to you people? Did he threaten you? blink twice if you feel in danger."

He laughed loudly at her, "He loves you, and wants the best for you, your dad just wants to make sure that I do too."

Syler took a deep breath, pushing the thought of Don loving her from her mind, It's too soon Sy.

"Fine, but I'm serious about the danger thing. My father has been known to be a little eccentric."

He nodded, "I think lunch is ready." Don said, after taking in the mouth watering smell wafting up the stairs.

Syler nodded as well, and took Don's hand as she headed for her door, opening it at the same moment Lindsay came bolting from her room. Slamming the door against her wall, she didn't even bother to close the bathroom door, before the sounds of sickness began to fill the upstairs hallway Danny came from the room moments later, and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Once again, all I am asking for is reviews and your are right here it's right there, press the button of ultimate green and give me what I desire! Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

I know that these have been pretty short lately, and I want to apologize for that, I like to give you guys something substantial to read, but these last few weeks I just haven't been able to hit a good stride. But I am hoping that this chapter can act as a cathartic turning of a leaf, here is chapter 9 show me some lovin!

* * *

She knew he was trying to be helpful, be a good husband and hold her hair as she regurgitated everything that she had barely been able to choke down that morning, which is why she had waited until she had taken a dangerous leap off her breaking point to tell him.

"Babe, you have to go." She managed to get out, resting her heated forehead against the cool tile of the bathroom wall and tried not to think about what her being sick could possibly mean.

The thought had crossed Danny's mind the moment she had pushed away from him, covering her mouth as she uttered her strangled cry of her unavoidable sickness, and he had tried to remember if protection was used the last time. He thought not, but pushed it from his mind when he realized that as her husband it was his duty to sit behind her and hold her hair, trying to sooth her stomach. Even though he was positive that should he breathe in the smell of said sickness in too much it would no doubt result in her having to sooth his stomach.

But still he had risen and headed right to her side, until her command confused him, risking it he leaned close to her face, "What?"

"You have to go, your cologne, it's making me sick--" She stammered, gagging again at the thought of it.

Holding out his shirt to his face Danny sniffed, he didn't think it smelled like anything, now that he thought about it Jethro had woken him up unexpectedly and he hadn't even had time to put any on that morning, "I'm not wearing anything." He protested.

Another wave of nausea was wreaking havoc on her system, and her head pounded like a hammer beating against her temple, she couldn't take talking about the smell any longer, "Danny go!"

Relenting to her request he nodded and stood, rubbing her back, and kissing her head, "Alright I'm gone." He held his hands out in a sign of surrender to her, and he moved the cold wash cloth that had been sitting against the counter to the back of the toilet so that she could reach it.

Closing the door behind himself he smiled at Don and Syler who had heard the commotion Lindsay had made on her way to the bathroom, and having come to find out what had caused it.

"Everything okay?" Don asked, looking at the bathroom Danny had just emerged from, like he could just see right through it.

"Besides the fact that my wife just said that the smell of my makes her want to puke, nothing." He said with a smile, and Syler who had been fidgeting beside Don since Danny had opened the door, pushed past him and headed inside, "I don't think it's a good idea Sy." He called after her.

"Men," She sighed, looking between the two in front of her, "Think they know everything." She clicked her tongue in a disapproving manor at them, and disappeared behind the door; both men turned as Delilah entered the hallway followed by Jethro.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, looking beside Danny and Don as though asking them where her daughters were.

"Lindsay isn't feeling well, and Syler is in the bathroom with her."

Delilah looked back at her husband, who appeared to be glaring at Danny before feeling his wife's eyes upon him; he met her gaze and moved back down the stairs, carrying to dishrag that she had handed to him. She smiled and patted Danny's cheek as she moved back to the bathroom, Danny watched her go, as Don was more preoccupied with the look that had been thrown at him over Jethro's shoulder.

"What could they possible do that I can't?" Danny asked Don, still watching the now dormant bathroom entrance.

Seeming to come back to the world Don looked around bewildered for a moment, but then gazed at the bathroom door as though he needed a minute to have recall the question, "I don't know--have girl talk?"

He gave a sarcastic smile, "That's good--really funny."

Danny pushed past him on the stairs and entered the den where Jethro sat watch a football game, glancing at the screen he lost all hopeful interest, unless his Giants were playing he held very little interest for the game. But he had the haunting feel that even if Eli held the screen it wouldn't matter much, the entire three quarters he sat in the den for he was staring at the stairs that offered no comfort.

In the entire time they had been together, neither of the had gotten sick, beyond something NyQuil and a little aspirin cured, and it worried him. Danny knew he was being irrational, it was a stomach bug, nothing more. But off his over active imagination went, he hadn't been this off in his own world since grade school, but he would later swear he was daydreaming about what they would name the baby before Delilah's voice pulled him out.

"Huh?" He asked, looking around unaware that the game was now over, and eh was alone in the room.

"Lindsay is upstairs, she wants to talk to you."

He looked at the stairs, and now not only did they not offer comfort, they also looked menacing, and as he moved up them he was afraid of what would happen when he got to the room. Opening the door slowly he looked around the edge of it, Lindsay was propped up in their bed a wash cloth over her forehead, her face still pale.

"Hey babe." He spoke softly, and her eyes struggled to open underneath the weight of the wash cloth, but she squinted and smiled, and Danny couldn't stop his mental camera from snapping a shot of her adorably contorted face.

"Hi." She whispered hoarsely, wishing that she hadn't because she could smell the stomach acid that had coated the inside of her mouth before.

He smiled at her as he moved cautiously towards the bed, "Does my stench bother you love?"

Lindsay laughed but not without difficulty, but shook her head just the same, "No, I feel much better now. I think it was just one of those one time bugs, I just needed it out of my system."

"And I don't think after the beating you gave it, it will be up for anyone's system for a long while." He agreed, feeling better about being able to wrap his arms around her frame. She laughed as she snuggled deeper into Danny's chest and took a hesitant sniff of him.

Now this was right, warmth spread throughout her as she inhaled the smell of him, she didn't even mind the smell of his lingering sweat because it conjured the most glorious of images, closing her eyes she breathed deeply again feeling the security that was Danny surround her.

Still reviling in the fact, that Danny Messer smells like home.

* * *

I know, it was a cheesy way to end it, big virtual hugs to all who read that a sighed at the fond memories we made with that story. I think a moment of silence is necessary, and you should fill that silence with the clicking of your mouse and the typing of your thoughts for me to read. I really do want to know...everything. So let me have it I am asking after all, and yes I think I did quite well lengthwise, would you not agree?


	10. Chapter 10

WeeHoo! Again with the long chapters, I think I have found my flow, now if I could just get my freaking 'Shift' key to work properly, it would be awesome. I am having some trouble making it work, so if there is anything that should have been capitalized but wasn't I'm sorry. I try to keep my spelling and grammar under tight supervision and I am rereading this thing like crazy, but if something slipped though the cracks forgive me. I am trying.

Peace

* * *

Syler looked over her shoulder at Don, who was trailing behind her holding her hand loosely as they entered the drug store he had driven them too, still in the dark about what they could be doing here, "Seriously Sy, I can handle, it just tell me why we are here."

She looked at his skeptically, "I know, I just didn't want to tell you before, because I knew you wouldn't drive me here if I told you what we needed to pick up."

Don paused just short of the first isle the grip he held on her hand effectively bringing her to a halt as well, squinting at her as he tried to think of something that you could buy at a drug store that he would not have driven her there to get. Of course his search came up empty, because the minute she turned her jade eyes on him he was putty in her hands, but he didn't think she needed that particular stroke to her ego.

After a long moment, of her looking away from him, and reading the labels of the peanut butter beside her, he tugged at her hand bringing her close enough to hear his whisper, "Syler," He paused still raking his already disheveled brain, "What _exactly_ are we here to get?"

Looking up at him, the picture of innocence written on her face, she thought carefully stretching out the silence between them , "_Exactly_?" She repeated with the same stress he had placed on that word moments before.

"Exactly." He confirmed, nodded his head.

"Well, now I'm not so sure I want to tell you."

She took his moment of distraction and slackened grip, to wrench her hand free of his, and move back towards the other end of the store. He caught up to her in three quick strides, and walked beside her, not bothering to look at where he was going any longer, because this secretive behavior wasn't something that sat well with him. It took him a few moments to realize that she had now stopped moving and he was blocking her entrance to the isle, but she wasn't looking pointedly at him telling him with her gaze to move as he expected her to be.

Her eyes were cast downward and away from him, again looking at the isles instead of at him, slowly he pivoted 360 degrees and faced the last isle he had thought to be in.

"Tampons?" He asked her, wondering why she would not want to be on that isle, she sent him to this isle just before they had left New York, without a second thought to why he would not want to be there.

Shaking her head, she hung it low and passed the brightly colored boxes the ran on either side of her, until she reached halfway thought the isle, where it turned into condoms, thankfully she had walked past there too. Because that was not something he wanted to explain why he was not comfortable with her purchasing while hey stayed under her parents roof, when those boxes disappeared she slowed and faced the right side of the isle when a pang of something he did not recognize hit him like a dagger to the heart.

She was facing the rather large assortment of at home pregnancy tests.

He looked back and forth between the isle and Syler for a few moments trying to stammer out words that couldn't seem to make it from his brain to his mouth in the right order, "Why--but we don't--I mean--You--" He took a moment to look at her stomach, the color leaving his face.

Looking over confused at his lack of coherency, she laughed, "Brooklyn relax, I'm not here for me. It's for Lindsay."

Don paused for a moment, and then realized her throwing up, morning sickness, and he felt a flood of what at first was relief wash over him, because it would have been a hard thing to have told her father so soon after gaining an ounce of trust with him. But once the euphoria of relief had subsided, he felt another harsh pang of what felt a little too much like disappointment.

As Syler sifted though the boxes lying on the shelf, he was trying to decipher what they could possibly mean. Was he really disappointed that Syler wasn't carrying his child?

"Did you seriously think that if I was pregnant _this_ would be the way I chose to tell you?" She asked, looking a little bit hurt.

"No, I just, I don't know. You were asking all weird, and I didn't think that you would be acting about something like this unless you were--" He trailed off, not wanting to let his imagination run wild as he said the words.

She laughed this time, looking away from the two she held in her hands, "I don't want to be doing this because I used to come into the drug store as a kid. The man behind the counter, his name is Doug and he has known me since I was two and now I'm coming in looking for an at home pregnancy test with a man that no one here has ever met before. He knows I am not married, people will talk."

He smiled at the red that rose in her cheeks, "Doug the Drug store owner." He said quietly, humor creeping into his tone.

"Seriously?" She asked him sarcastically, "That is all you got from that? Doug the drug store owner? Can you try and show a ounce sympathy? Please?" Don laughed again, and wrapped an arm around her kissing the top of her head as he did.

"I'm sorry, I'll check it out by myself if you want." She shook her head against his chest and smiled.

"so people can think I snagged one of those creepy _men_ who get pregnant, and go on Opera? No thank you to that. What about this one?" She asked holing up a box that claimed to be the most effective and clear at home pregnancy test in all of North America.

He shook his head bewildered by the bright pink of the box, and looked at all the others which were advertising the same thing, "I don't know, they all look the same to me." He answered honestly.

"Men." She mumbled under breath, and went back to comparing.

Movement from beside them brought both their attentions to the woman standing beside at the end of the isle, "Syler Monroe? Is that you?"

Don watched all color drain from her face, "Mrs. Patterson." She said politely, though her voice was only above a whisper, and the woman moved closer to hear better, a smile gracing the her features as she realized that it was indeed Syler.

"Well it's good to see you dear. It's been what ten years since you came and watched my grand-babies?"

"Yes ma'am." Syler said, barely keeping the panic from her tone, as she tried to nonchalantly move the pregnancy tests down to her side.

Don thought that she would have bee quite pretty when she was younger, her hair still thick and stark white, though her skin did bear the wrinkles of age, it didn't sag off of her face, and her watery blue eyes were full of caring. No doubt a perfect grandmother.

"And it looks like you are going to have to find someone to watch your parents grand-babies." She said, noting the jerking movement Syler had made.

Throwing a look at Don, they both shook their heads, "No we're not--"

"She's not--"

Looking at each other again, Syler shook her head again, "We're not married--"

"Oh don't worry dear I'm too so fashioned I would resort to judgment, times change you've got to change with them. Besides I know connection when I see it, and you two have got it." She said grinning at him.

"I'm not pregnant Mrs. Patterson, Lindsay is."

Cocking her head to one side, she seemed to be trying to recall who Lindsay was, but when she appeared to remember she took a bouncy step towards them, "She is? Oh how delightful."

"Well, she might be. That is what we are trying to find out." Don corrected, grabbing the box from Syler's left hand, "This one looks good babe, lets go."

"Connection, young man," She called after Don, "Connection."

Syler came to a halt at the counter, looking at Doug who smiled slyly at her as he eyed their purchase, "I'm not really pregnant." She said, motioning to the box on the counter.

"That's what my second wife said to me just after the ceremony." He commented, as he ran the box over the scanner.

Don paid for the test, and took her hand walking from the store.

"See what I mean!' She said exasperatedly, feeling bad after she slammed the rusting door of her old truck that had faithfully driven her all through her driving years in Montana, but after a moment anger again flared up, "You watch by tomorrow morning everyone in the whole town is gonna know about this, and gifts will begin to arrive at the house." Sighing she leaned back against the seat closing her eyes in defeat.

Leaning over he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, "Don't worry about it, I am proud to be your pretend baby daddy."

"You are not going to encourage this, you haven't lived here your whole life, no one in this town even knows your name. People here watched me grow up, just think of what my father will say about this."

Don took a nervous breath, and had difficulty swallowing, "There has to be some way to put this thing to bed." He told her, there was no way he was letting this stupid rumor reach her father ears.

"Nice choice in words babe." She said, leaning further into him a closing her eyes, there was so way she could let her father get wind of his. Or he would make sure that Don could never get anyone pregnant. Ever.

* * *

Haha, don't you just love invasive old people? They are just the best in those awkward tense situations aren't they? Hope it was up to all your reading standards, and please show me the love! You know you want too :)


	11. Chapter 11

Alright chapter 11, I still can't believe I really have started a sequel, it seems like just yesterday _A_ _New Twist_ was only a twinkle in my eye, oh where does the time go? Who knows? Not me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't hate me at the end okay?

Peace

* * *

Danny was sure he would wear a hole in the floor if he kept pacing like this, but he couldn't help himself. He might be a father, and his fate relied on a pink plastic strip that in that very moment Lindsay was peeing on, someone, somewhere was laughing at him; he could feel it.

He reached the end of the den and turned on his heel intent on moving back across the room in the same pattern as he had been doing since Don and Syler had left for the drug store, he hadn't even broken his rhythm when they arrived back home, the only thing that changed when they heard the truck's roaring engine was that Don joined him and Lindsay's father in the den.

Syler had gone into the kitchen with her mother, and Lindsay had headed into the bathroom, giving him a smile as she did. But it was of little comfort, just the thought of being a father was something that brought an odd combination of indescribable joy, swirling around sickness in the pit of his stomach.

But as he made it to the middle of the room, it was Jethro that rose half out of his chair that stopped him, "Could you stop pacing please? You're gonna give me a damn heart attack just _watching_ how stressed you are."

Still poised mid step, he hunched over sheepishly, Danny shuffled to the over stuffed chair that sat alone by the bookshelf, of course he was over reacting, it was a simple five minute test, he could be still for five minutes right.

He was wrong, he was tapping his legs until Lindsay came out of the bathroom, and turned towards the men there Danny stood and moved to her side. She still looked a little green, even though she had no more stomach problems, she still didn't look alright.

"The box says to give it seven minutes." She told the other men, and then pulled Danny by his hand into the hallway between the den and the kitchen stopping them there.

She smiled reassuringly up at him, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Calm down."

"I am calm." He protested, though he thought for sure she could hear the borderline violent slamming of his heart.

"Then why are your hands shaking?" She asked him, looking up with a small chuckle, and a bemused smile.

He laughed softly, and leaned against the wall, "Because I'm freaking out." He relented, admitting it made it seem a little less heavy in the room.

"What is freaky about this?" She asked, resting her head on his chest, and not only hearing but faintly feeling the rapid thud of his heart against her ear, and she smiled.

"We are gonna have to decide if you are going to keep working or not, and I wouldn't mind if you wanted to I mean my mom was a stay at home mom, but there is nothing wrong with wanting to keep a great career you worked hard for. Plus if you do want to work then there are gonna have to be nannies involved, and I don't want a nanny to raise my kid, and we'll have to get a new apartment and--" The rest of his ramblings were lost in a kiss, but he wasn't complaining.

After a moment, Danny felt had past much too quickly, Lindsay pulled away resting her forehead against his, "You are so adorable when you ramble, do you know that?"

He grinned crookedly at her, "How adorable?"

"Very." She kissed him again, before giving her tip toes a break and rest flat on her feet once more, "But Danny you know we have almost ten months to figure it all out right? I mean, we are not even sure if I am pregnant or not, there is no reason to do all this freaking out if it is only a stomach virus."

He rested his head against the back wall, confused with his actions, wondering why it hadn't really occurred to him that she might not be pregnant, once the pregnancy test came into the house it had all seemed to perfect, sure he had considered it for a fleeting moment, but after that it had left his head for good. He looked down at her, leaving his head against the wall.

"Are you doubting my abilities there Montana?"

She laughed, and began to absentmindedly scratch his back, "I would never. In fact, I think I am offended that you would even consider that. I was certainly implying that I would have been the one that was lacking in abilities." She said still laughing.

The laughter that had begun to rise, died in the back of his throat, and he stood straighter pulling her hands from his back and tangling them in his own, "Hey Montana," She stopped laughing at his sudden movements and change in demeanor, "You lack absolutely nothing. You are perfect."

Lindsay blushed and looked away from him, "Danny--" She stretched out his name, not sure why it embarrassed her that her husband thought so highly of her and no longer felt weird letting her know it.

"Hey," He said again, whispering now, as he pulled her chin with the tips of his fingers back to face him, "I mean it."

She could feel the blush that had begun to subside flair again covering not only her cheeks, but staining her neck and the tips of her ears began to burn too, only Danny didn't let her look away from him this time. Closing her eyes, so that she could let the killer bees that had begun swarming in her stomach quiet, she smiled and nodded.

"That's more like it." He pulled her too him, and kissed her temple. The he kissed her forehead, then her cheek, before finding his way to her lips. She smiled and snaked her arms around her neck, she felt Danny push her back against the wall, and somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was telling her that this was her parents home. But the voice was interrupted, as were they by the pounding of feet.

Looking to her left, she found Don and her father standing before them.

"Are you two trying to make sure you have a damn baby or what?" Jethro asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, and looking away from Danny, who still had Lindsay against the wall.

At that moment he seemed to realize this as well, because he dropped his hands from her waist and took three steps back to lean against the other wall that made the hallway.

"It's been seven minutes." Don said, smugly because he knew Danny getting caught would keep him out of the dog house for a while.

"Right." Lindsay said taking a nervous breath, Don moved past her chuckling to himself as he did, and got Syler and Delilah from the kitchen. The six gather around the open bathroom door, staring at the counter, Lindsay had turned it face down so that she would be the first one to know if she would be eating for two at her next meal.

Taking a step inside the door, she let her hand hang over it for a minute, when she felt Danny's fingers curl around hers and an instant calm washed over her, "Montana," He whispered, suddenly right next to her ear, and she shuddered looking at him out of the corner of her eye, kissing her temple her brought his lips to mumble in her ear.

"Perfect."

* * *

Do you hate me? You had better not, because I can make this story go down hill fast! (insert demonic laugh here) Was that thunder I heard? Oh yeah, I am that scary people :) Leave me a review on if you think they should have a kid, and if you think they should, what do you think they should have and why. The why is optional, seriously it can be one word, and I will remember it for eternity.


	12. Chapter 12

So here is the deal, because again I have no Christmas chapter for you because this is supposed to be happening in the summer, I feel kind of bad I have nothing for the festivities that is no doubt on your minds. But I'm thinking about putting the next one up for you guys on Christmas day at like midnight. Because I can never sleep on Christmas Eve anyway. I think it comes from trying to stay awake for Santa when I was just a tot, but I digress. Enjoy!

Peace.

* * *

She had heard him wrong.

That is what Lindsay had decided, he could not have said that, she was not prepared for this. Neither was Danny.

The two pink lines that had stared up at them in Montana, were not enough now? There had to be that other word too. Why didn't she just wait for Danny to get off of work, if he had been there it would have been easier, if he had been there it would have been different. SHe would have had someone's hand to hold, someone to hug, someone to cry on, someone to do something with.

But she only had her doctor.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mason," Lindsay shook her head, and resisted the urge to laugh at herself, "Did you say--say twins?" She asked carefully.

"Yes, you can see it there, the embryo has split right there," He circled the place with his pinky, where two white dots had formed, "If you listen carefully you can hear two different heartbeats." He told her smiling, and stripping the gloves off of his hands, and grabbing the towel to wipe away the jelly.

How had her life changed to much in the last few weeks? Wasn't it enough that she would be bringing one new life into the world? Did she really need two to be able to satisfy the man upstairs? And Danny, he wanted kids, but did he want the plural to happen so soon?

Once her stomach was clean she pulled her shirt back down over it, "Do you have any questions Lindsay? Finding out about twins effects some people differently than others."

"No, no questions." She lied, not really knowing how she felt, or if she would make a scene depending on his answers, "I just need to talk to Danny, of course." She said, reaching the door and smiling at him.

"Of course," He repeated, with a tone that told her he knew she was lying to him, "If you think of anything, any questions at all, don't hesitate to call the office, first pregnancies are one of life's greatest joys, but ones that bring the most stress."

She nodded, "Thank you Dr. Mason."

"You are welcome Lindsay. Have a good rest of the day."

It was all Lindsay could do to breathe and walk calmly to her car at the same time, upon reaching it, she couldn't muster the will to pull herself inside, she looked down at her stomach, knowing that underneath her skin were two humans, two humans she and Danny had created, were going to raise, were going to love, were going to play with. It was too much.

Tears pricked her eyes, and she wasn't sure why she was crying, Lindsay had never been a crier, but there she was standing outside her car, still grasping the handle envisioning two blond haired, blue eyed children snuggled with Danny on their couch, and she couldn't help it. It was too beautiful, to beautiful to be true, to beautiful to not want.

"Are you alright?" A woman's voice floated from across the parking garage.

At first Lindsay looked up wondering who she could have been talking to, before she thought she must have looked pretty pitiful, "Oh, me. I'm um--" She wasn't really sure if she was okay or not, it seemed a little early in the pregnancy to be emotional, or did twins work twice as fast?

The woman had paused mid-step, but was now crossing to where Lindsay stood, "Is everything okay?" She asked again, and Lindsay noticed her protruding stomach and wondered if she knew about being emotional.

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just thinking about my babies. I'm having twins." Lindsay said, unconsciously running her hand over her stomach, even though she knew no bump would reside there.

The woman let out a sigh of relief, and placed a hand upon her own stomach, "I thought with the way you were crying that you might have lost yours, that is always a tough thing to go through."

"Oh, no. I was just thinking about what my kids will look like, and I don't know. It made me really happy."

She gave Lindsay a knowing smile, "I'm Ester, Ester Gates."

"Lindsay Messer." She said taking her hand, unable to keep the smile from her face as she said her last name.

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh, the first one is always so special. Believe me the others are amazing in their own ways, but there is something about looking at your first baby for the first time ever, it's magical." Her eyes lit up as she spoke, and Lindsay could feel a sense of wonder, and magic floating down around her from how passionately she spoke.

"How many kids do you have?" Lindsay wasn't sure why she felt so comfortable leaning against her car, talking to a stranger, as someone who sees horrors of life day in and day out, but she couldn't bring herself to be cautious around someone who was just motherly.

"This little tyke," She said rubbing her belly affectionately, "Is going to be baby number four."

"I can't imagine having four." But in truth, she was imagining it right then, all of them prefect copies of Danny, but she had to stop because she could feel herself getting worked up again.

"Well you are halfway there." Ester laughed, and it sounded just like a bell ringing, glancing at her watch she sighed, "Oh I'm about to be late, but here," Fishing inside of her purse for a moment, she pulled out paper and pen, "It's my number, and if you want to you can call me about anything concerning pregnancy. By now I am a pro at this, I'll tell you anything and everything all those pregnancy book are to afraid to print." She grinned slyly, and Lindsay was reminded of Syler.

Nodding she accepted the card, and they said their goodbyes.

Climbing into her car, she turned the keys feeling the A/C which had been on high blasting against her arms and giving her goosebumps, but she didn't really care, because now she was not alone in this. She had Danny, but he was just as clueless about kids as she was, calm spread over her and she smiled.

Knowing that knowledgeable or not, she and Danny were in this together.

* * *

...bet you didn't see that coming! I'm still undecided, ImaSupernaturalCSI pointed out that everyone is doing girls now, which kind of makes sense cause they had a girl on the show, plus who wouldn't love to see an overprotective Danny. But I am leaning more towards boys, cause come on, what is cuter then a couple of identical bright eyed boys? You can't beat 'em.

Also I know you are probably sick of Bible names by now, but Ester is a name that has always been a name that sounds so motherly and nurturing, and I wanted someone to be there for Lindsay, and plus I want another person to say that I own because I can't have Danny or Lindsay, or even Don and lets face it, that's sad because you know we all want him.

But anyway, read and review people. It feeds my addiction!


	13. Chapter 13

So I know you were probably wanting a chapter to do with Danny finding out about the twins, and fret not it is coming. But first I wanted to satisfy the urge within myself of exactly when Don realized he was in love with Syler, cause we haven't really seen much of the two of them in the last few chapters, so here it is peoples, without further adou.

Peace!

* * *

Don watched Syler move gracefully around his kitchen, and he wondered if it was possible to actually get drunk off how someone moves, up until that point he would not have believed it, but watching her now, he was certain.

"Lindsay called and canceled the movie plans, said she had something important to tell Danny," Don only nodded in return as he stared at his food, "It's so great that they are having an alien baby," She watched the top of his nodding head as he continued to stare without reaction, "Also I am leaving you for the temp Ryan from the lobby, there is just something about that bow tie and laminated name tag that gets me all hot and bothered."

His continually nodding head was annoying, and she snapped her fingers in from of his face, he looked up at her startled out of his comatose state, and smiled sheepishly as the conversation seemed to reach his ears, "Sorry." He mumbled, realizing that he had ignored her.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, looking from his face to his untouched dinner.

"Can't I just not be hungry?" He suggested, already knowing his problem.

"That couldn't possibly be the problem, you are always hungry." She drawled, throwing a dish rag at him.

He smiled pulling it away from his face, and using a dry part to mop up his chin that had gotten wet, "Nothings wrong, I just have a lot on my mind, and I guess my brain forgot that I was hungry." He told her taking an especially big bite of food he did not want.

"Right your brain just relapsed, and forgot that you shovel in the substance twenty-four seven. Seriously, I can tell when something is bothering you." Syler came to his side, and put her arm around him, worry striking a hard cord in her heart that he wouldn't simply tell her the problem. After all the things Don had seen Danny go through with Lindsay, they had decided that honesty was the best policy, they didn't have secrets.

At least she had thought they didn't.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and grabbed at her hand, "Lets say I have this..._friend_--"

"You are not seriously going there?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, and it is rude to interrupt," He scolded her with fake anger, "Now my _friend_ is wanting to tell his..._friend_ something, but he is not sure how to go about it, and he asked for my help, but I cannot think of a solution for him."

"You are worked up to the point of not eating, because you can't come up with advice for your... _friend._" She mimicked his paused, and he could feel the air quotes that had been itching to accompany them.

"As a matter of fact I am, I care deeply about my friends." He purposefully took a large bite of his food, instantly regretting it, because he could hardly choke it down.

"So what does this friend want to tell his friend?" She asked, his stepping in between his legs, and wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

Don swallowed hard, and looked up at her, now have a perfect view of everything he should not be looking at, "I didn't ask." He took this moment to stand, and clear his plate, taking extra care to slowly scrape the leftovers into the trash can, and rinse off the plate. When he turned back, he found her closer then where he had left her, and now her fingers were playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"So you have to figure out a way to help your friend tell his other friend, something serious enough that he would need help thinking out a way to tell them, but you don't even know what your friend wants to tell his friend?" She asked, as though she had no trouble recalling.

Nodding thoughtfully, "I see your point, I should really ask my friend what he needs to tell his friend, otherwise this is gonna be a lotta time wasted." He told her, his expression the picture of seriousness.

"You should, you really should. Just out of curiosity, what do you think this friend needs to tell his friend?"

_That he is in love with his friend._ Don thought, and for a long horrifying moment, he had thought he had said these things, because her face went to stone, but she scoffed and left him standing there, clearly she had just been frustrated with his silence.

He still was in shock about the whole thing, he, Donald Alec Flack, was in love, and he was too much of a coward to say it out loud, much less to the woman he was in love with. Don could clearly recall the moment he had realized it too, it had only been four weeks after Danny and Lindsay's wedding, and Syler had surprised him at work.

_He had felt two small arms wrapping around his neck, and someone breathing awfully close to his neck ask, "Hey there hot stuff, I am looking for this insanely gorgeous guy that works here perhaps you have seen him."  
_

_"Huh? Well there is really only one guy I know of that fits that description." Don said, turning around, and wrapping her up in a hug that lifted her off the ground, as she returned again to planet Earth, she offered a sly smile._

_"Yeah, that Adam Ross is a charmer isn't he."_

_Don growled in the back of his throat, knowing that she was only doing it to get a rise out of him, but he also knew she was aware just how flawlessly it worked,"Sy."_

_"Please, I only have eyes for you." She smiled brightly, and kissed him.  
_

_"What's up? Not that I don't love seeing you, but you don't normally stop by here." He knew that Syler hadn't liked just dropping in on him, since she had accidentally see photos of a crime scene that had been scattered on his desk, not only did it make her queasy, she had to call him every night for the week that followed to yell at him for giving her nightmares._

_"I know, but I am on a mission, because me and Linds are going out tonight, I felt bad just leaving you to fend for yourself, so I got you something to do. Before you say anything," She said silencing the protest that was about to come from his open mouth, "No it doesn't involve time travel, a stripper, or Tina Turner, you don't have to tell me twice."_

_He laughed loudly at her, "Well thank you for taking my opinion into consideration."_

_"I'm saving that for a night when I can be there to see every glorious second of it," She smiled sideways at him, "This however is something you and Danny are doing, and since he is one inconsolable Blue Eyes whenever Lindsay isn't around, I thought you two could mope together."_

_"Very thoughtful." He said still smiling._

_"I know, so I got you tickets to a ball game."_

_His smile broadened, "You did? Really?"_

_"Of course, I would never lie of such things." She told him looking offended. But handing over the tickets to him anyways._

_He smiled at her, "Thank you babe."_

_"You are more than welcome." She kissed him as her cell phone went off, "Oh that's Lindsay, I have got to run, but I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Certainly." He said as she walked away._

_Glancing down at the tickets, his heart lurched in his chest._

_"These are Mets tickets!" He called out after her._

_She glanced at the tickets and then at his face, a look of horror crossing her face that she had done something wrong._

_"What?" She asked, sounded even more terrified, she knew that sports were sacred._

_"It's just--I love it but--everyone normally thinks I'm a Yankees fan."_

_Her previous expression was replaced with one of glee, and she turned skipping the rest of the way down, waving to Mac as she did. He couldn't believe it, and if he hadn't felt it himself, he wouldn't have believed it either, you don't fall in love with someone over baseball tickets, you couldn't._

_It was so small, and so insignificant, love was a grand gesture. But that was possibly the thing that made him love her the most, was that she would know those little things even though he had never really gone into detail about sports with her before._

_It was the fact that she would know something so insignificant, that is what made it grand. That is what made him love her._

He pushed off of the counter, and followed her into the living room, she was watching TV and glanced up at him smiling slightly, having gotten over her anger, as she let him slid in behind her on the couch.

She snuggled into his chest, "You know its okay if you don't want to tell me."

Don closed his eyes, hating not telling her but blurting it out was not the right thing to do, it needed to be perfect.

"I mean would I like to know of course, but I know you wouldn't keep anything important from me, and so if you don't feel the need to tell me I guess I don't need to know," She lifted her head to look at him, "I just wanted you to know you aren't obligated to tell me everything."

He looked at her, his heart having stared a new beat because it seemed to have forgotten how it had been beating before, "Syler--I--"

She smiled at him, but said nothing, knowing that he would spit it out eventually.

Who was to say now was not the right time? That now was not perfect? He could tell her, he could do this, he would do this, "Sy, I know that we said no secrets, and I have been keeping something from you. It's not something bad, at least I don't think so, but--" He glanced at the television and saw a proposal scene, and laughed lightly at it, "But it's something that I want--no its something I need to tell you."

Syler only nodded encouragingly at him, afraid if she spoke the moment would pass the spell broken, and whatever he had to say, her heart needed to hear.

"Syler I--"

His words were lost as the phone that was sitting on the table just behind the couch began to ring, and Don paused his mouth wrapped around the letter 'L' as Syler glanced at the phone.

Read the ID she cursed under her breath, "It's Lindsay, I should probably take it," He nodded mutely, snapping his mouth shut in the process, "But when I get off the phone, you'll tell me what you wanted to tell me right?"

He nodded again, and sighed as she stood from the couch, sinking lower, so much for a perfect moment.

_

* * *

_

WooHoo over 2000 words people! How is that for a non-Christmas chapter? Anyway yes I do know I used the baseball ticket thing from Criminal Minds so please, don't pelt me with hate stuff for it, it was just too a cute scene and as a sports lover myself, it was perfect. Besides for me, it is the little things that people know about you that you didn't have to tell them that make you love them all the more.

But now I am tired, and I have yet to hear Santa, and I think I might just sleep this year, anyway read and review cause it's Christmas I expect to have a review for each and every hit I get!


	14. Chapter 14

How has a ear gone by? It seems like we were just celebrating the coming of '09, now it '10. I feel like I'm just to young to be talking about the good old days, but here I am. Anyway, I hope you all liked the Christmas chapter, that, yet again, had nothing to do with Christmas. I was a little disappointed as many read, but forgot the last part. Perhaps you should make a New Years resolution to review more? Just a thought, and here is another READ ON PEOPLE!

Peace

* * *

"Danny, we are having t--tw--twins." The word 'twins' still felt odd in her mouth, and made her stomach do a funny jumping, flipping motion. If this was the way she reacted while practicing there was no way she would be able to successfully inform Danny on the first try.

She could see him through the glass walls and drawn back shades of office, he bent over a case file, peering intently at it as he often did, trying to find something he had previously missed, bearing a hopelessly confounded expression. He looked so cute, she couldn't help but just stand there for a moment watching him not wanting to burst that bubble of perfection.

But she had to, it wasn't like she could just surprise him on D-day anymore, as Syler had come to so affectionately call it. Taking another deep breath, she tried to wiping away the sweat that had seeped out unto her palms, off onto her jeans, as she entered the room.

He looked up, his previous expression dissolved, into one of contented bliss as he rose to embrace her, Lindsay still couldn't get over how much love he possessed for her, it didn't seem sane. But she figured she like it that way.

Danny ran his hand over her stomach, even though she knew he was well aware there was no bump for him to feel, he only said that he could feel the baby there anyway, she smiled against his neck and laughed lightly, as she mentally corrected him, he could feel the _babies_.

"You can't--"

"Oh, yes I can." He interrupted, pulling back to look at her.

Shaking her head, she breathed deeply again and could feel his arms tighten around her, and his breath as he leaned down close to her ear.

"Something's wrong." His words were practically breathed, and there was no room for it to be a question.

Lindsay shook her head, "No, nothing is wrong," Danny said nothing, the intense concern still in his eyes, "It's just, I--we got some news while I was at the doctors this morning."

"Montana," He said through gritted teeth, "Don't beat around the bush."

"Danny, we are going to need to find another crib."

The confounded look he was wearing while staring at the case file, returned as he stared at her now, "You don't like the--"

"No, I love the crib," Why could she just say it?, " We are just going to need two instead of one."

No grand realization washed over his face, all her words did was bring his eyebrows closer together still, as he searched her eyes for some kind of explanation.

"Otherwise--our t--twins are going to be rolling all over each other in sleep."

She had done it, it was out there and now all she could do was wait.

At first all that happened, was Danny's expression left him, and he just stared blankly, and Lindsay could tell he was running over the conversation in his mind, trying to remember if he had heard her correctly.

"Did you say twins?"

Lindsay placed her hand over his, which still rested on her stomach and nodded, "Yes, twin Messers."

She barely had time to take another breath, before he was crushing her against him, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around, she could feel him smiling into her neck, and she couldn't help but smile to, as he set her down he was already talking a mile a minute.

"This does mean we are going to have to find a new crib, and get double the bottles, and another highchair, we are probably going to have to rearrange the nursery if we want to fit them both in the same room--"

"Danny slow down, we have plenty of time to figure out how we are going to figure everything out."

The look that crossed his face made her laugh, like he had never considered that before, but then he looked down at her stomach, and his hand again returned to it, "Twins." He repeated, and kissed her.

She nodded, and breathed deeply as he hugged her again.

He pulled away from her quickly, "Who else knows?" He asked excitedly.

"No one, well Doc knows--and Ester." She added as an afterthought.

"Who? Never mind," He said, as he went to his desk, "We have to tell Sy."

"Don't Danny," Lindsay said, almost whining at the loos of his warmth, "She is with Don, apparently he has been acting really weird, she is a little worried, but mostly curious, and she is determined to get it out of him, besides, lets just enjoy this moment of being the only two people who know about this."

"Ester knows," He said putting his phone back down on his desk, and crossing again to her.

"Dan." She laughed, at the faint almost completely fake jealousy in his voice that she knew first.

"My phone is dead, please let me call her, she will want to know."

Sighing, she knew that the pleading blue eyes would be the death of her, especially when she had three staring her down, she handed over her phone, "But if you interrupt something important, I had nothing to do with it."

Pushing the last of the numbers he pressed send, and scoffed at her, "Please, what could I possibly interrupt?"

* * *

So it was Danny's fault! I know we all hate to hate him, but I thought it would be funny and added it at the last minute, also to stretch it out a bit. It's pretty short compared to my last one, but I'm happy with it, read and review tellin me what cha' think.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I have been hiding from you guys, but I literally had nothing to write, and I tried, but every time I sat down at my computer. I would just end up staring at the little blinking line, and it taunted me so much I would log out having done no work. But now I am staring with the Authors note first hoping it will give me some inspiration. Here's Hoping!

Peace

* * *

Briefly Danny was aware of the shifting of their mattress, and a sudden chill where warmth had just resided, but he could barely summon the energy to peel open his eyes, and face the sunlight he knew must be streaming in. Because that would mean that the day off he had so enjoyed had come to a close.

He had tried not to think about the fact that he didn't see Lindsay much anymore, because Mac had her pushing pencils away from any fumes that could be potentially dangerous, Danny would admit, though only to himself, that he loved the fact that Mac had said it first so Danny wasn't the bad guy later. But now it seemed all Danny did was work out in the field, a thing that he had been craving up until he realized that it meant it would cut out much of his time around her. He didn't even need to be talking to her to be happy, though his mood lifted considerably when he was, but just being in her presence and knowing that at any moment should he feel the need to, he could look up and stare for as long as he liked was enough to keep him euphoric.

But those days were now over.

It was then Danny understood what the unfamiliar cold against his bare chest had meant. Now he let one eye open, and a glance confirmed it. He was now alone in the bed, their door was ajar and still moving slightly, telling him Lindsay had only just gotten up.

Pulling the covers off of himself, he glanced around the room in a halfhearted attempt at looking for a shirt, but when one was not immediately presented he gave up, because the dresser seemed much to far away at the moment.

Walking through their door she came into view, and Danny halted leaning against hallway wall, not wanting to disturb her, but mostly because he just wanted to look at her.

She was wearing his old NYPD workout shirt, the one he had stripped off last night, and had been looking for moments ago, not that he minded anymore. He did like it heaps more on her. Especially once he realized that it was the only thing she was wearing at the moment.

Lindsay had a hand on her stomach as she stirred the eggs, swaying lightly from side to side, in time to the music he just then noticed was playing. It was something he didn't recognize, but ever since he had met her, she was always listening to something he didn't know, and he had learned to live with it. Danny knew he couldn't really see the four month bump, because the shirt was much to over-sized on him, that it was almost swallowing his wife whole, but ever since the moment it had appeared Danny swore he could see it no matter what she was wearing.

She had stopped moving, and was smiling at him now, seeming to have felt him watching her, now having been caught he thought it safe to move.

Walking behind her, she smiled as an arm wrapped around her, and his hand met in the middle and smoothed across her baby bump. Lindsay let her head fall back against his shoulder, and she could feel him smiling.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." She said, quite enjoying that she was able to rib at him for being the late riser in their growing family now.

His laughed vibrated through his chest, and into her shoulders and down her back, in an odd, yet delicious way, "Mornin' Montana."

Lindsay considered letting her eggs burn, there was no reason why she needed to move from this embrace, it was just food right, they could stand there for three days before they would need more substance. But she gave in after a moment, because the eggs smelled too good to the twins, she couldn't ignore them, no matter how much she liked Danny's smell better.

He leaned against the counter behind her, and resumed to watch, she knew what he was doing, he had been doing it since the first night he slept over, she had asked him about it once, but he had only given her some halfhearted attempt at an excuse. Something about he normally stared off into space in the mornings, just something he did when he woke up, but only smiled sideways at her, when she asked him how it was exactly that he seemed to be staring of into space, right at her each time she glanced at him.

"Stop it," She said looking over her shoulder at him, no longer needing to tell him what for, "I can't think when I know you are looking at me."

Danny smiled, "And why is that?"

Abandoning her eggs again, she turned to face him, "Because, I know the look you get in your eyes when you look at me like that, and it's--" Lindsay paused, unsure of what the replacement word she should choose would be, it had to be a good one, "Unsettling."

Pushing himself off of the counter, he crossed their kitchen and placed his hands on either side of her, and smiled warmly, "How unsettling?"

Closing her eyes a taking a deep breath, she decided she liked Danny's smell a bit too much in that moment, "Very." Her voice came out as almost a whisper, and she didn't have to have her eyes open to know that his smile grew by a mile.

She could feel him cup her chin, and she didn't move, wanting the exact moment their lips would meet to remain a surprise to her, but it was taking too long, Lindsay knew he was purposefully being antagonistic, and she knew that deep down she loved it, but in that moment, she only needed one thing, and slow rolling wasn't it.

* * *

Wow! I don't think I have ever had to work so hard to produce a chapter for you all, it is 1:42 am, I sat down to write this at 9:00. Now I am off for a quick Juicy Juice run, because my cup is empty, and I still have another chapter to write. But due to my complete devotion to you people, I think reviews are in order, give them at your leisure, but please give them at your leisure quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

So I am back and kicking and am lovin every minute of it! I don't think I ever truly appreciated the ease in which words flood my mind, until I could think of nothing for so long.

But now I'm back to let you know, I can really shake em' down! So if you love me, leave me some re-views! Who knows what eighties movie that first line is from, and if you figure it out, hum the next part in tune with the next line, the the hyphen will make sense :)

Peace

* * *

Don idly twisted a lock of Syler's hair around his finger, and couldn't bring himself to pay a scrap of attention to the movie they were watching, well the movie _she_ was watching, he hadn't been able to think of much of anything since he had been interrupted the several times he had tried to tell her he was in love with her.

He had to tell her, he would tell her, he would tell her _now_. Reaching for the remote his hands left her hair to do so, and he instantly realized his mistake because it meant a loss of the warmth it had provided, and his security that she was still real and still there. He paused the movie, and Syler sat up to face him.

"Sy we need to talk." He said calmly, "There something I've been wanting to tell you, I was gonna tell you this weekend, but I can't wait."

She smiled brightly, she had been trying to use every trick in the book in order to get Don to tell her where they were going, and what the huge surprise was. Don had never fancied himself for romance, but he did know how to make a woman feel appreciated, and he had their entire weekend planned out for weeks, but he couldn't wait until Friday night. It didn't matter that their was no music, or lighting, or mood. This was about him and her, two people in love, they didn't need anything else.

"I have something to tell you about this weekend too."

"You go first." Don said turning to fully face her, and trying as casually as he could to take her hand, he still needed confirmation that she was there with him, especially after he dropped his bomb.

"Well, I got the Walker contract!" She said excitedly, and Don wrapped her up in a hug. He didn't know much about being an Editor, but he did know that when Grace Walker wrote a book, people dropped a pretty penny in order to get that contract, he couldn't have been happier, "Yeah, she is paying me to take a train into D.C this weekend, and then hopefully come Monday morning it will be a done deal."

Don wanted to be happy he really did, but his mind shut down after she uttered those words, "This weekend?"

Her smile fell, "That is what I wanted to tell you, I can't go. I want to and trust me if it was any other contract, I would have them fax me the papers to wherever it is we are going to go, but I have to be present in front of legal counsel to sign the contract as her Editor, and she is so close and offering to pay, and if we don't do this now we don't have another opening until September, and if we do it this Friday night we can have the book out before fall. I want to spend the weekend with you, more then I want to breath in this moment." She said scooting closer to him, and running her fingers through his hair, and along his ear, knowing his weakness, "But I just can't, but I will clear everything for the weekend afterward. Come hell or high water we will go wherever you wanted to go."

Don watched her carefully for a moment, and smiled, it didn't matter anyway, he was going to tell her right now what was up, and then it didn't matter if they missed the weekend, "It's okay, I understand."

"Great, now that I've said my news, what was yours?" Syler had pretended to forget that Danny had interrupted Don telling her something, because he had yet to bring it up again since, but she was dying on the inside.

"Well, I--"

The ringing of a phone was again what stopped the words from tumbling from his lips, and he turned to glare at it, this time it wasn't the house phone, it was Syler's work, phone and she gave him an apologetic look, before a brief kiss and stood to grab it.

"Editor Syler Monroe?" Her voice dropped an octave, and she became more serious then Don had ever seen her, the moment she pressed the talk button on that phone. It didn't matter much, she would be off in a minute and he could get this out, she squealed as her hand covered the phones receiver, "Ms. Walker, how are you?" Silence for a moment, and then she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, "Of course _Grace_, I'm doing just fine. At home--um no, none at all." Pointing to the phone, she baked down the hall to her bedroom, and again gave him a sorry gaze.

He leaned back running his hands over his face, and shaking his head lightly, "It's just words Jr. only words." Don stood and started to pace, those words creeping up and lodging themselves in his throat, "Only words, it's no problem you have got this."

The bedroom door opened, and revealed Syler freshened, and jacket in hand, "I'm really sorry babe, but Ms.--_Grace_ asked me to come and hang out for a drink while she's passing though on her way to D.C, and she wanted me to come, and whatever keeps the client happy."

"Not that you're complaining." He said laughing.

"Well you know me, if it's a party, I'm there."

He nodded and kissed her, as they backed further towards the door of his apartment, she broke away, "Bye."

"Oh, what were you wanting to tell me?"

Shaking his head lightly, "Nothing important, it can wait until I see you again, have fun. Don't go falling for any guys while I'm not around."

"Please," She scoffed, giving him a kiss that told him just how incorrect that statement had been, "You know I only have eyes for you Brooklyn."

Syler left him with a twirl of her fingers through the slatted railing of the staircase, and he stood at his doorway until the echoed click of her high heel had too disappeared.

* * *

I love writing yes I do, you love lea-ving me re-views! Think high school cheer, and you will then know the rhythm of that line, and again the reason for the hyphen! Leave me reviews in the tune of your favorite song, or don't. The song thing I mean, you can still leave me reviews without a certain sing-songy quality :)


	17. Chapter 17

For those of you who didn't not get my eighties reference, it was from the song _Do You Love Me?_ by _The Contours _in 1962, most famously (well it's most famously, for me :]) known from the movie _Dirty Dancing, _so there you go_._

Anyway, I hope you are ready for some sap, because it is headed your way. Also be aware, it was really hard for me to write this, because all I could think about were Zombies. Do not ask me why, because I am at a loss as well, but all I wanted to do was write in some ass kicking Zombie mayhem, but thankfully your finished product lacks that much. Hope you all enjoy.

Peace!

* * *

Syler had been gripping the ticket tighter and tighter, as they neared her platform, to the point where it was crumpling under her fingers, Don walked patiently beside her his fingers interlaced with hers.

She was unsure how he was being so calm about this, it was the first time that they had been apart since they had begun seeing each other. But he didn't seem phased by this at all, he had even offered to drive her so that her car didn't sit in a lot while she was gone.

"Do you realize that this will be the first time we are apart, or are you just dense to that fact?"

He smiled down at her, and gave her hand a squeeze, "I know, but you are going to call me as soon as you get in, and then before you go to bed, and I'll call you in the morning. It won't even be like we are apart."

She nodded, this was their third conversation regarding them being apart, "I know, it's just I'm freaking out, and you don't seem to care at all."

He stopped walking, effectively bring her to a halt. A serious expression took hold of his features as he watched her for a moment, "Of course I care. You think I haven't considered what this could possibly mean, or everything that could happen while you are gone. After all the thinking I've been doing, I'm convinced I care a little too much."

Smiling, she moved closer and ran her thumb over the back of his, "You could always come with me."

Don could still recall the way his heart still came to a screeching halt, when she asked him to run away with her, only to realize that she hadn't actually been talking about running away, just coming with her to D.C.

"Work." He repeated, and she nodded understanding.

"Right, I forgot criminals are under the impression that their work is some how more important then what I want." Her attempt at humor was feeble, but he gave her that much.

"I know, where do they get off ignoring you?" He continued the joke, and she smiled.

"You will inform them of their malfeasance the next time you run into them?"

"Malfeasance," He said cocking his head, and raising his eyebrows, "Nice word."

"Yep, it was my iPhone word of the day." She gave him a smirk.

The number printed on her ticket had been burned into her mind ever since she looked at it two days before, so when it was called over the loud speaker she looked around for a moment, and then back at him, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea, we can just print the book in the fall."

He smiled, but only slightly, "What's going on? You have never been this jumpy before?"

"Nothing is going on, I'm just going to miss you is all." She said looking away from him.

He nodded, taking her hands in his, "Well I'll be right here, to greet you the minute you get back." Don pointed to their feet, and she looked at them for a moment, before smiling up at him.

"Okay." She told him, giving him a kiss goodbye.

Walking backward, until she knew she was pushing her luck at staying upright, see looked at the train, and was struck by the oddest feeling. Her stomach plummeted the moment her eyes left him, and her heart lurched in her chest, and she wondered briefly if he was there at all now that she had no physical proof.

_Physical proof._ She thought, and then glanced back at him, his hand outstretched, and one step closer to her, obviously concerned that she wasn't still walking.

"Can I take that with me?" She asked, looking at him chest.

Glancing down at the jacket he wore, and then back at her as she approached him, "You want my hoodie?"

Though he didn't really need to ask, because now she was fingering the hem of it, and looking up at him.

"Yeah." She said, now wondering what exactly she would say if he said no, the thought had never even occurred to her when she had asked.

But the fear she felt wasn't needed, because he was already reaching for the zipper as he nodded, and then pulled at the sleeves, before handing it to her. She smiled, and didn't even wait until on the train to slide it around her shoulders, and surround herself in all the proof she needed.

He watched her do this, and was reminded of the time she had slid a sweater of his own, when they had come in from a date rain soaked. Suddenly he had never been happier that he always wore light hoodies in the summer when he didn't need them.

Zipping it all the way up, and then changing her mind and sliding it about halfway down she placed her hands into the deep pockets, he had never seen his hoodie look better. She smiled widely at him, and kissed him again. He tried to savor every second he had, so he could recall them while she was away.

Her number was again called, and he turned to glare at the unseen voice that had broken their kiss, but he forgot all about it as she slid her arms around his waist, he rested his chin against the top of her head, and then thought better of it and buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply. Trying to get her scent to fill his soul, so he could never again forget it. She smelled like lilies, his mother always kept lilies in the house all of his growing up years, but he never had thought of the scent as any kind of an aphrodisiac until this moment in time.

"Bye." She mumbled against his shirt.

Letting her step away he smiled, "Bye."

When she found her seat, she let her head rest at an angle, so she could still watch him, watching her, from the window. His hands in his pockets, and his head cocked to the side, he was smiling slightly when he realized that she was watching him too.

She pulled the hoodie tighter around her and she blushed, she always blushed whenever she saw him staring. Interlocking her own fingers, she pretended that her left hand wasn't hers but Don's. That was when it hit her, from no where full fledged.

Later, she wouldn't be able to pin point what thought had given her this glorious piece of information, because if she could she would have cherished this thought above any she would ever think again. Or the exact way she had been feeling as this realization washed over her, but it was warm, and it was comforting, it was safe, it was right, it was prefect, it was everything she hadn't known she had been missing until that moment. It was a little too much like getting a hug from Don to mean anything else. Taking her hands apart, and placing them back into the pockets, she looked from her lap back to the man she loved.

Yes she, Syler Monroe, was in love.

* * *

BOOM! Sorry to leave you like that, but I hope that it made up for me not updating. But seriously, my creative pool has been drained for the winter, and I think it is just starting to refill. Let me know what you are thinking, and now that they both know they themselves are in love, who do you think should say it first, because despite my sisters belief, I do plan on having someone say it sometime soon :)

R&R Peoples!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Alright so I know you all love Don and Syler, but I felt like I had been slacking in the Danny and Lindsay department of the story, with their beautiful twins on the way. I tried, believe me I tried to write to a scene for them, but then the idea of this chapter came to me in a dream, literally. Okay not exactly like this, I was Syler and my one of my best friends Blake was Don, but the conversation is the same, and after that every time I sat down to write all I could think about was my dream and how perfect it would be for them. But I am rambling, so without further ado. I give to all of you, Chapter 18!

* * *

The sound of a phone ringing at three in the morning was not unheard of in his home, in fact it was to be expected in his line of work for someone to need him, because people who do the things that cause him to be called, never seem to have any concern for the hour at which he is awoken. But it was however quite abnormal that his home phone should be ringing. If Don were to be perfectly honest, he was never sure why he even paid to keep the line open, it seemed to only be there to take messages nowadays, no one called it outside of his sister, and no one really had the number besides her either. Which is what made it's unfamiliar ringing all the more confusing.

Rolling over unto his back, Don left the warmth his sheets had taken, for the cold side, and flailed around blindly at his bedside table, as he stubbornly refused to open his eyes, because he was supposed to be asleep. But after several more moments of his fingers grasping nothing but air, and let his head drop back, and he groaned, peeking open his right eye, and could see the numbers glowing in tune with the incessant ringing which he was making a mental note to change later that day.

"Flack." He barked into the receiver, not bothering to look at the caller ID, or ever to dislodge the sleep that was in his throat.

"You know your voice was uncharacteristically sexy just then." Her voice came through the phone groggy almost to the point of incoherency, but it was unmistakable just the same.

"Sy?" Instantly he felt stupid for asking, he knew perfectly well who it was on the other end of the line.

"Oh my God!" She shrieked, and then went silent.

Don sat up in bed and clicked on the lamp cringing as the light flooded the room, and briefly wondered if this was the longest she had ever gone without saying a word to him, before he thought she might have hung up.

"Sy?" He asked again.

"I didn't think you would be up, I didn't think you would _pick_ up, I thought--I woke you up didn't I?" She finished finally, in a way that wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, but--"

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have called I didn't even think about the time difference."

"Syler, you're in D.C." Don said dryly.

"So?"

"So you are a two hour train ride away from me, there is no time difference--" He trailed off as realization hit, she wasn't groggy, he knew this voice, that flirtatious air about her, it was not the norm. She was drunk.

"Sy, have you been drinking."

"Just a nightcap or two with a couple hundred clients--no wait, maybe it was a couple hundred night caps with a client or two--" Her sentence died off in a high pitched giggle, which confirmed it, definitely drunk.

"Syler are you still at your hotel?" He asked, his need to be sure of her safety growing by the second, and tightening around his heart.

"I can't go back there." She whispered.

Don's heart lost all rhythm, "Why?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I broke their lamp." She said, her tone laced with shame.

"You what?" He was almost positive he had heard her wrong.

"I was a little tipsy when I got to the room tonight, and I was trying to get into bed when I knocked over the lamp, which broke, so I had to get out of there as fast as I could."

"Syler where you right now?"

"The Lincoln Memorial."

"You are sitting at the Lincoln Memorial at three in the morning, because you broke the table lamp at your room at the _Holiday Inn_." He recapped.

He could heard her jewelry clinking, and her hair rubbing against the speaker as she nodded, "I'm laying right now but yeah, and it's really creepy out here."

"How so?"

"I think Abe is looking down my shirt." She breathed into the phone.

Lying back on his bed Don laughed, finally having a better reason to be awoken at three o'clock in the morning, talking to Syler was a lot better then having to look at someone whose life was cut short.

"This is not a laughing matter," She was saying harshly into the phone, "I am a fugitive, I entered and broke, and then left the scene of the crime."

"I think you'll be fine to go back to the hotel, the most they can do is make you pay for the lamp."

"Really?" She asked unsure.

"I promise, you will not go to prison, even if I have to come down there and rescue myself."

She laughed into the phone, "Can you come in your dress blues?"

"That the Marines." He corrected lightly.

Syler stood to her feet, and wavered on the steps for a moment, before righting her equilibrium and giving one final wave to Abe, and taking off. Don couldn't recall the last time he had talked this long to someone on the phone besides his sister, she seemed to have sobered up, even though she did put her phone in her pocket as she entered the hotel until she was safely back inside her room, she pulled it back out and placed it back to her ear.

"I made it." She told him whispering for no real reason again.

Don felt the cold hand, that he hadn't realized was clenching his heart, at the thought of her out alone this earlier in the morning, loosen it's grip, and he began to breath easily once more, "Good, now do you know what would be a good idea?"

"What?" She asked, excitement creeping into her tone.

"Going to sleep. Forget about the lamp until morning."

Even though he could see her, he knew that the silence that followed was her cringing, "Sleep?"

"Yes."

"But it's morning already."

"Think of it as an early siesta."

A sigh escaped her lips as she drew back to covers, and didn't bother to toe out of her shoes, just slipped them underneath the covers, "You know that I used to go to sleep each and every night with a bed time story."

"No I can't say I did."

"Yeah my dad would always make up some great story every night, and say he had been working on it all day, he was a great story teller."

"I'm sure he was."

She laughed, "Don?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me a story."

Don was silent for a long moment, he didn't know how to tell stories, he hadn't been given a bedtime story in his whole life, how was he supposed to compete with an entire childhood of bedtime stories on his first try.

"Donald dear, I'm waiting." She laughed.

"Okay, well," He tried to think back, to remember some Disney princess movie he had watched with his nieces, but his mind suddenly went blank, and could think of nothing, so he started slowly, "Well once--there was this-- this boy, what do you think his name should be?" If he could get her to tell half the story he would be home free.

"Don." She said thoughtfully.

He smiled lightly, "Okay, Don, and when Don was a kid he wanted to be a space cadet, he wanted to go into space and see all of the stars and planets, he wanted to be weightless because then he could really fly. See Don also dreamed of flying, and one day he built a rocket out of an old barrel, and some fire crackers, and told his dad he was going to fly. But his dad told him to get his head out of the clouds, and do something real with his life, and then he took the barrel back into the shed, and threw the fireworks away--" Don trailed off, he had never told anyone that before, he hadn't meant to tell her now, but his lack of thought led him to revert back to truth instead of imagination.

"That's a really bad story Don." She spoke softly, trying to lighten the mood.

Blinking once, twice, three times, he recovered, and smiled watching headlights flood through his window, flashing what looked like a tiger against his ceiling, Don breathed deeply, "Yeah but see all of that happened before the tigers from Mars came."

"Space tigers?" She asked slowly, like he might actually believe tigers were in space, though he was sure that half of the things she had said over her lifetime were three times as ridiculous as tigers from space.

"No tigers from Mars, do not interrupt." He chided lightly.

Once the tigers from Mars had arrived, and taken the Don from Earth to let him live upon their planet where they let him be anything he wanted to be, and the boy grew up and decided he wanted to go home, and become a space cadet to show his father that he could be anything he wanted to be, he realized that Syler had stopped responding.

"Babe?" He said softly, and was met with no reply, "Syler?" A deep sigh emanated from her end of the line, and Don knew she was sleeping now, "Syler, I wanted to tell you something tonight. That I am completely, hopelessly, painfully, and forever in love with you, and have been drowning in the fact that I am not able to tell you that every moment of every day, for weeks now." He whispered these final words, and disconnected the call.

He had said it, to an unconscious Syler, but he had said it, and that was all that he could do at the moment. He would tell her, eventually.

* * *

So.............BAM! Sorry if you were hoping he would say it this time, or if Syler would say it this time. I'm still not sure who will say it first, maybe pull an Olsen and have them say it at the same time? Just a thought tell me what you think about the chapter despite the lack of 'I love you's' said to coherent individuals.


	19. Chapter 19

Don stood watching the platform, flowers in hand. He kept looking at them, and then at the trash can. He could just throw them away, he wasn't even sure why he bought them. Did Syler even like to get flowers? Had he ever asked, or even wondered? Shaking away the thought and looking once more to the trash can. A woman standing next to it, caught his eye, and for a moment all she did was look at him and then to the flowers, she looked like his sister, and as she took in his expression of nervous energy, and then the purple flowers in his hands, she nodded, and smiled broadly at him.

He would keep the flowers.

Her number came over the loud speaker, ad he jerked his head to the platform as the train slowed to a stop. His eyes ran up and down the side of the train, watching others exit, on his third scan of the train he spotted her. She stepped off, and ran a hand through her loose hair, he stopped and stared for a moment, not feeling the need to do anything.

Syler's eyes searched bewildered all around the people crowding the platform, and then she met ice blue eyes that were crinkled at the edges in a smile. For a moment neither moved, or dared to breathe. The they were moving towards each other. He was moving. She was moving. Each with the common purpose of finding their way to the other person arms. Syler threw her arms around him, her fingers easily sliding around him, and into the place buried deeply in his hair. She would never know how he had managed to get his hair as soft, if not softer then hers, but it didn't matter, because she realized that she didn't actually care.

Her arms were around him, and his around her, and that was all the thought she could manage at the moment. She could feel him smiling into her neck, and breathing her in deeply. Both hoped that this moment could last for a lifetime. That somehow they could bottle this euphoria and keep it with them at all times, to remember how much they loved the other when the time called to remind themselves.

But the moment slid away, taking it's allotted time, and passing through their fingers, clenched so tightly around the moment they would later wonder how it had managed such a feat. Now his arms were sliding from her waist and Don pulled her back to just look at her. Drink her in as h hadn't bee able to the last two days.

"I missed you." He said, as though this hadn't been obvious at all.

Though she did nothing to voice this because she found herself saying, "I missed you too Brooklyn."

He smiled, in that way that melted her heart and kissed her. Fingering the hem of her jacket, he pulled back realizing that it was actually _his_ jacket, the one he had gratefully handed over the day she left when they had stood in this position two days before. He smiled broadly, showing her almost all of his teeth to where his eyes were only slits looking at her now.

Syler fingered the edge of the pocket gingerly and looked almost embarrassed, "I didn't take it off all weekend." She admitted.

Don eyed her carefully for a moment, and kissed her again. Kissed her in a way that wasn't appropriate for a public train station, and until that moment Don had never understood what could posses a person to bring such a private thing into the harsh, critical eye of the public. But he decided he would go easy on the next couple teens who found themselves much too wrapped up in the moment.

He wouldn't forget how adorable she looked with an unfamiliar red staining her cheeks as a passerby told them just how public they were being in the form of a loud whistle.

She bent down to grab the handle of her bag with one hand, and righting herself she securely wrapped her other arm around his, but only after ignoring is offer to grab the bag for her with a stern annoyed looked.

He grinned at her as they walked towards the entrance, not feeling bothered to find a quip back because she was there. There, in the flesh, he could feel her. Syler Monroe had not been a wonderful, sexy altogether perfect figment of his imagination.

XxXxXxX

Lindsay lay on her side, her eyes not straying from Danny as his chest rose and fell in the rhythm of his sleep. She was tracing patterns on her stomach, just two months away, two months and she would greet her babies into the world. Looking at Danny while sleeping would give you no indication of a gorgeous fine specimen of male-ness that he was, but rather a ten year old. As he lay on his back, head lulled to the left, facing her, hair headed in every direction, and mouth hanging open.

He scrunched his eyes, and turned on his side, stretching and popping his back in the process. His hand was already headed for her, and met her forearm, eyes still closed, he ran his fingers down her arm to meet her stomach. He smiled lazily as his middle finger ran over her belly button normally an innie, but now resembling a snooze button. Traveling to the left and across her stomach, Lindsay bit at her lip, knowing what he was trying to do.

It seemed that ever since his discovery that only in the mornings, and only at the very back of her sides, almost more accurately called her back, she was impossibly ticklish. Drumming his fingers down her left side, across her stomach and down her right, his smile widened when she let out a shaky breath, and gave in.

"Stop, stop, please." She said, taking his hand, which now that he had been discovered slid underneath her, towards the center of her back where she was most ticklish, and he opened his eyes.

Lindsay's lungs were burning by the time he relented, and she felt like she had just run a marathon with how fast her heart was going. Pulling her back against him, he buried his face in the hair spilling over her shoulders and breathing deeply.

"Good morning." She murmured, not being able to bring herself to be angry with him.

"Mornin'." His voice was deep, and crackled from sleep.

Lindsay tried to ignore the clock that was lighting up her bedside table, telling herself not to look at it, but when she opened her eyes was staring right at it, and the numbers were taunting her.

"Danny, work." She muttered, and rolled over, burying her own face into his neck, not wanting to face the morning.

"Lindsay, no." He smiled into her neck, and grasped at her arm as she rolled away from him.

"Yes, we need to go. I want to try and get off work early so that I can see Sy tonight, Don is picking her up this morning from the station. You should have seen him when I offered to pick her up this morning, I thought he might throw up." She laughed lightly, and looked up at Danny who smiled but said nothing.

"Right, you and Sy do your thing, when you see her, ask her what Don was going to do, I haven't seen him in a while."

Lindsay nodded, and rubbed her neck, heading for the door while mentally making her checklist.

"Linds."

Pausing in the doorway, she looked over at him and he motioned for her to turn and face him, laughing she moved, to where her stomach was visible, and Danny smiled just watching her.

"Kay, I'm good now."

She laughed at headed for the kitchen, hearing his muffled rise from their bed through the partially open door, and the the creak of his bare feet on the wooden floor behind her, turning her watched him smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile herself, as he sat down and watched her blearily in only low hung sleep pants. Grabbing a box of cereal, because she didn't feel like making anything that morning, she poured milk of the dry flakes, and handed a bowl to Danny.

He grabbed the Sports Illustrated behind him and grinned at her, "Thanks." He said quietly, his voice impossibly deep from sleep, and Lindsay blinked slowly, reminding herself that they needed to be at work in an hour, and they both stilled needed showers, and sitting she pushed aside the thought that one shower could save both time and money, but her cheeks got hot all the same.

Taking in a spoon full of flakes, she smoothed her nightshirt of her stomach and patted it absentmindedly, and tried to ignore that Danny was watching her from across their table. She wasn't sure how she knew, because she hadn't looked at him, but she could clearly see it in her mind, ocean blue eyes looking at her from over top of Derek Jeter's face, and watching her spoon in mouthfuls of Frosted Flakes, while pretending she was thinking about the answer to 7 Across in her crossword puzzle. Now she was wondering why he even bothered to sneak a peek, it wasn't like she would get offended if he looked at her, she was carrying his twins for goodness sake.

Looking at her should be the number one thing he was allowed to do, Lindsay was sure even her father could offer no objection to this.

"Why do you do that?" Lindsay asked, unintentionally being cryptic, because her thoughts had gone on for long enough she was sure Danny would have known what she meant.

Danny feigned being dazed, like her words had snapped him out of deep and meaningful thoughts, it was such a good act that she would have believed it is he hadn't given her a crooked smile just after.

"What?" He asked, now smile at her.

"Still pretend like you're trying to not let me catch you watching."

"Can't I just liked being sneaky?" He asked, though sheepishly looked at his cereal which was no doubt untouched, and soggy, and played with his spoon, having put Derek Jeter's face down on the table, "You really want to know?"

She nodded, also having put down the pen in her hand, and pushing the now empty bowl aside, let her elbows rest on the table, truly interested in what had his face an adorable cherry red.

"Because before we were together you would always look like you were hiding from something, and no matter what it had been I swore to myself I would protect you from it, and for a long time I just learned to live with it, it was just the way you chose to look when you thought no one was looking. But when I look at you now, you haven't looked like that in a long time, and it might be selfish, but I kind of like to pretend it's me that has got you feeling safe."

Standing, Lindsay rounded the table, and stood in front of him, lifting his hands to her stomach she covered her hands over his. Bending she buried her face in his neck, and kissed it, "You make me feel safe, more safe then I have ever felt in my entire life. So safe that I don't feel the need to keep hiding from anything, because I know that you are always gonna protect me from it."

Danny closed his eyes, and breathed in the scent of her soap, and listened to these words, as they surrounded him, and he got hot all over. He could protect her, he would protect her from anything. He would never let anything like what had happened in Montana, touch her again. This time, he wouldn't let the people he loved most in this world down. Gripping her waist and pulling her into his lap, he kissed her.

Lindsay briefly opened her eyes, and glanced at the clock, and shrugged it off.

They were gonna be late.


	20. Chapter 20

So I know I've been gone for a long time, and I'm sorry to say I am without a real excuse for staying away besides I've been busy. Not too busy mind you, just busy with exhausting work that kept me from my late night writing bouts, and that boys and girls is how chapters are made. Yeah so I hope this makes up for my disappearing act.

Peace!

* * *

Syler looped her arms through her sisters and set off at a brisk pace, not stopping to give the finger to the teenagers who whistled as they passed. But just walking at the same brisk pace she had been keeping since she had taken Lindsay from her apartment, nearly half an hour ago, she hadn't stopped since and she didn't seem to really be thinking of stopping any time soon.

"Sy?" Lindsay questioned, and she recieved only a glance out of the corner of her sistrers eye, and no verbal responce, "Is everything okay?"

"No!" She shouted finally stopping, and turning to face her sister, throwing her hands about, a crazed look in her jade eyes her tangle of wheat colored hair seeming crazier by the second, "Everything is most definitely not okay!"

"Well do you want to tell me what's wrong, because if we keep walking like this there is a good chance I'm gonna go into labor." She said dryly, but smiled at her sister as she patted her belly remembering again her due date.

Syler laughed softly, and took a moment to calm herself, there was no reason to be freaking out, especially if it involved her dragging her sister 8 months pregnant through the streets of New York City, with no real idea of a destination in sight. She needed to be rational about all of this.

"I'm in love with him." She said calmly, and Lindsay blinked three times before she responded. An explosion happened inside of Syler, her heart that had been racing slowed, her stomach that had taken up residence inside of her throat ever since she had first attempted to say those words to Don only one week before when she had seen him on the train platform. Every fear she had been feeling of saying it dispersed leaving in it's wake a euphoria she had never thought possible.

"You are? Sy, you're in love with Don?" Lindsay asked, excitedly as bounced on her toes.

"Yeah." She breathed, the smile she wore beginning to hurt her face, but she took little notice as she tried to comprehend the fact that she had finally said it to someone.

"That's great!" Lindsay said, her smile stretching over her entire face, "I can't believe Don didn't tell me!" She cried suddenly switching emotions.

"Oh him, yeah he doesn't exactly know yet." Syler shrugged, and shook her head, "Not big deal."

"Not a big... Sy you have to tell him." Lindsay said touching her stomach, and soothing her kicking kids.

"Of course I'm going to tell him, I just can't find the moment too, I mean when Danny told you it was sweet, and cute. I'm neither, what if I tell him it at the complete wrong moment, and what if he doesn't love me back, I don't want to do that, it's too soon." She said, talking herself out of it, with a shake of her head.

"Syler, of course he is in love with you. He looks at you like you are the only person in the world, there is no way that he wouldn't be." Lindsay said taking her arm, and pulling her back to her side and into a hug.

Syler nodded, "So how do you think I should say it?"

"As soon as possible, just get it out there. You're never gonna find the _perfect _moment to tell him, he'll never remember how you told him in the first place, just that you did tell him, and that's it is true." She smiled at her baby sister, now all grown up and in love.

"Right I've just got to say it, it shouldn't matter how it happens just that it happens."

"Exactly."

The phone in Syler's pocket buzzed and she smiled down at it's caller ID, "It's Don," She told Lindsay, "Hello."

_"Hey, it's me. Where are you?"_

"Downtown, I was actually about to see what you are doing, I've got something to tell you."

_"Great, me too, so I'll meet you at your place then?"_

"Sounds good."

_"Okay, I'll see you there."_

"Bye."

_"Bye"_

Replacing the phone she looked at her sister, "So Don's on his way to my house..."

"Then what are we still standing here for, you've got a man to see." She said smiling.

XxXxXxX

Syler had never been so scared to open a door in her entire life. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, at least five minutes she thought, and looking down at her doorknob she sighed, she could do this, she would do this. Turning the key she had shoved in there before she paused to think about it, she opened the creaking door.

Son was standing in the hallway, and looking at her confused, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"Well you've been standing outside for seven minutes, I was just wondering."

Syler looked sheepish and smiled, "It's nothing don't worry about it. How was work?"

He tilted his head at her, but shook it a moment later, "I don't really want to talk about work, I have something really important to tell you. I've actually been trying to tell you for a while."

"I've got something to tell you too."

He took her hand and headed for the couch she sat next to him, tucking her legs underneath her, and turning to face him, she smiled, she could do this, she would do this, it was too important not too.

"You said you needed to tell me something?" Don asked, playing with her fingers.

"Yeah." She said, watching him massage her pointer finger, and move to her pinkie.

"You first." He said assuredly.

"No that's okay you can go first you said you had been trying for a while." She reasoned.

"Seriously, you." He told her, squeezing her thumb for emphasis.

Syler laughed, and nodded, "Okay well. We've been dating for a little over a year now," He nodded, and smiled, "And lately there have been some things that I have been thinking about, things that you need to know. Things that are about us, and I just don't want you to take it the wrong way, so I've been putting off telling you. But not anymore, I need to tell you or I'm going to explode. Don I..."

"I'm in love with you." He said quietly.

* * *

BLAM! So despite my sisters disbelief he did say it. I had Don say it yes it's true, I just couldn't get over how good those words would sound falling from his O-so-kissable lips. But yes it has happened, and all of you will just have to give me some very convincing incentive to put up Sy's reaction to this news. (Incentive = REVIEWS!)


	21. Chapter 21

All right ladies and gentlemen I know I haven't been writing consistently and it kills me that it is this way, though I remain powerless to stop it. But I have for you all a gift that has literally taken me all the days I have been away to write, I hop you all thoroughly enjoy this.

Peace!

Lindsay walked about her home slowly, taking in all of the things she was normally too busy to notice. The counter, though clean was streaked, but she couldn't bring herself to clean it again. Danny had left the towel he had used that morning, laying on the middle of the bathroom floor, and she didn't feel like removing it to its rightful place in the hamper. The TV in the kitchen was set at a volume so low that she hadn't noticed it was on until she entered the kitchen, but was too distracted by the counters to turn it off. Her life had been just this way since their marriage. Though none of it was bothersome to her, she would have preferred that Danny pick up the towels, and turn off the television and wiped off the counter. But he didn't, and she found that she didn't mind.

Placing her hands around her protruding almost nine month stomach as she entered the nursery. The walls were a pale green, matching the bed sheets she and Danny had chosen, the cribs sat catty corner to each other, making the room seem rather smaller then it actually was, a changing table was set up in the corner farthest from the door, two rocking chairs next to it, their cushions also mirroring the walls. It was almost complete. She patted her stomach and smiled at the last two pieces of her perfect puzzle. Though they were unexpected, and she wasn't even sure if she was ready, she found perfection in their mere existence.

She moved towards a rocking chair and lowered herself into it slowly, looking back down at her stomach and wondering for the umpteenth time what it was they would look like. Would they have eyes as blue as Hawaiian waters, or deeper than the deepest brown, dirty blonde that they would spike in later years or auburn locks that would curl ever so slightly. These were the thoughts that burrowed their way into her mind since the very first moment she had discovered that she had been blessed with more then her share of joys.

Rocking back in forth in the black stained wooden furniture, shirt pulled up, exposing her bulging belly to the slight chill of the house. The two inside of her already wrestling for her attention as only the young do. She imagined them calling out to her as they rolled over one another fighting for dominance. The vision of the life she hadn't know she could have, hit her so very quickly, and so very vividly that for the briefest of moments she thought that the women in the rocking chair, pushing herself too and fro must have only been a memory, and she was living six years from then. With bright blue eyed, brown haired boys, a tangle of limbs on the unfamiliar living room floor, tugging at each other playfully, hiding her husband from view, until he clambered unto all fours, her children clutching at his neck trying to stay on top of him.

But she came back to the here and now, and stared at her abdomen, which was still almost nine months pregnant, telling herself that the present was truly the present, and those wrestling days would have to wait.

The opening of a door from off in the distance brought her from the children still squirming inside of her, and she rounded the corner in time to see Danny drop his bag to the floor and deposit himself tiredly into an arm chair.

He was always more tired then he let on. Always trying to convince her he didn't need to sleep, and that he was fine to answer all of her questions about work, an the cases and people there and even rise halfway through the night, after all those questions, to fetch her pickles, cream cheese, peanut butter and Ritz crackers. But she knew, from instinct and moments like these when she would catch him off guard, and his eyes would droop heavily, and only a few more seconds of rest and he would be asleep.

He jumped opening his eyes, at the sudden prickling sensation of being watched, and looked around wildly, but his yes met hers, and he relaxed, his fear subsiding, though he sat up a look of faux alertness on his face.

Lindsay moved to him, and smoothed over his shoulders. Massaging them gently, he dropped his head and sighed. She worked her fingers over his neck, and down his collarbone, her fingers trying to knead and prod in all the right places, to convey to him how much she loved him, and loved that he was being wonderful through this transition. He groaned as she coaxed a particularly hard knot in his left shoulder blade loose, and he finally fell back against his chair.

He smiled lazily up at her, as though he had just been thoroughly pleasured, and the thought made her laugh. Beckoning her with his hands, she rounded the chair, and joined him, curling into as best she could with her stomach, but if Danny was the least bit uncomfortable he would have never let on.

He ran his hands over her stomach, drawing circles over it, and she tried not to let herself get distracted in how good the simple touch was. Danny let his head fall against hers, and his eyes too heavy to keep open, fell as well.

She sat listening to his breathing, watching the turning of his hand on her, become slower and slower, until it dropped, and his entire body relaxed. Only tensing when she tried to remove herself to lead them to bed. His hand moved back to her stomach, and the arm that had been over her shoulder, hardened, "Don't go" He mumbled the words softly into her ear as she shook his head in protest.

"I'm taking you to bed." She said taking his hand from her stomach and pulling at it.

He opened his eyes briefly and waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, but she only laughed in response.

"You, dear husband, are much too tired for such acts." She said softly, and her fingers wrapped around the top button of his shirt as she led him further into their home.

"Mmm," He murmured, getting impossibly close to her face, "You could wake me up." He replied, his tone taking on false husk, but his lazy and crooked grin gave his joke away.

His shirt unbuttoned, and she pushed it off of his shoulders, as they entered their bedroom, she pulled the zipper of his pants, and they slid to the floor. Danny fell into bed, and rolled over to face her, propping himself up sleepily on his elbow, as Lindsay lowered herself down next to him, still clad in the outfit she had gone shopping in that day.

"You, my love, are woefully overdressed." He said quietly, and Lindsay smiled, wanting to life but finding the motion to exhausting to attempt.

He tugged at the drawstring of her pants, and rolled them down and off of her body, and into the floor of their bedroom. There was no seduction to this motion, or suggestiveness in his tone. Only the pure innocence of an act of kindness. He lay back down, and Lindsay rolled so he could turn and lay against her.

He breathed deeply at the nape of her neck, and Lindsay did laugh this time as the rush of air sent her hair tickling its way across her neck, and Danny smiled into her skin. He laid back closing his eyes, and settling in for the night.

Lindsay's breathing had become steady from the moment she had lay down, and he watched the rise and fall of her chest in the dim light of the room for several minutes, before he felt exhaustion rolling over him like a wicked title wave.

Just before he fell asleep he leaned to kiss her neck, "I'm in love with you Montana." He whispered. She stirred briefly, and the last thing Danny remembered that evening was feeling a smile ripping through her body, before he drifted off.

Okay so reminiscing time! Who caught it? I was trying to come up with an ending for this, and it just seemed right hat Danny would still remember it, just as his family is truly beginning. Anyhow, ignoring my gushing there, I know I sort of left you all o a cliff hanger with Don and Syler but I felt I had been slacking in the Danny and Lindsay side of the whole thing, and I felt they needed some moments before the kiddies some to be. SO let me know what you think, and how excited you are for the continuation of Syler and Don! Tune in next time to find out on…The Wondrous Misadventures of My Powerfully Creative Imagination Time! It's a bit of a mouth full but I think it's a keeper.

Read and Review!


	22. Chapter 22

***Peeks head around corner* Oh hey there guys, I didn't see you waiting. For two years. I would like to publicly apologize for leaving you all for so long, I don't have anything to say for myself other than I'm sorry, and I hope you all will forgive me for abandoning you all. It is my sincere wish that all those that loved, and thought they had lost Syler the Beloved, will learn to enjoy her again. Because I have missed working with her. I'm not sure if I will be trying to revive this story and continue down the foggy path I started two years previous, or if I will throw out a couple of filler to end the story with a nice bow on top. Mainly it will depend on you all, and whether of not you are willing to take me back. Please don't forget to review after this, adn let me know if you still want more. Thanks guys, and enjoy.**

* * *

The room drained of air and Syler's throat was too dry to speak. _He hadn't really just said that? Had he?_ She couldn't breathe in this room without air, and she couldn't speak she was sure she could have moved, but couldn't find the will. Standing completely and utterly still, as the man she loved and who loved her back, watched intently. His eyes flashing to and fro across her face, squinting in mad desperation, waiting for any kind of sign.

His eyes were cringing at the sides, and she swore she watched them jitter in time to his heartbeat. They were always so telling, she had often wondered how he had even been a cop. Because as menacing as he might like to appear, in his heat, he was all soft and gooey. And anyone could see it if they caught even a glimpse of him staring. Goodness that _good_, wasn't something you could mask. His eyebrows were dropping, and he looked suddenly fearful of her. Which was simply ludicrous, she might like to dress up and act tough but there was, sadly enough, nothing scary about her.

She parted her parched lips and took a breath which crackled painfully all the way down her throat. For the first time in her life she had nothing to say, even if she had somehow found the ability to speak sitting where it always had on the tip of her tongue. Words still escaped her, which was odd, uncomfortable, bordering on painfully, as they were her living. But long before that they had become her life; her biggest love. Until Don that is. The thought flittered past an empty receptor in her brain and it made her want to smile. But it was truthfully difficult as her face was frozen, which meant in turn her mouth was frozen, and her lips didn't even tinge. But she pushed though this to focus on the matter at hand. Was this reality? Or some sort of dream? And if it isn't a dream, the how had her dreams gotten into her reality? And if this was her reality, then why wasn't Don pinned against her right now. Lowering herself down beside him, she stilled again, holding his gaze for a moment longer.

"Sy?" His voice sounded overtly loud in the silent room. The television was off, a phenomenon in its own right. But also her fridge, which she swore she could hear humming from clear across the apartment as she nestled into the warm of her sheets at O'dark thirty, chose that moment to run silently. She knew she would have to scold it later. If their relationship was going to work out, then it would have to provide a light and comical icebreaker when an awkward silence across silently between her and her guests. Instead all she had to listen to was her own heart, beating furiously in her ears. Or at least she thought it was, because the moment she honed in on the sound, it vaporized, as though it hadn't been there at all. Now all she had to listen to was Don, and his shallow breaths beside her.

His eyes were burning the curve of her cheek, as she turned her head to stare at the open window of her apartment, wondering how it was that the noises of the city weren't floating in, was it perhaps because the entirely city, like Don, was waiting on baited breath for her response. The couch shifted and she turned to look at him. He was now poised on the edge of her couch looking over at her, bringing into her mind Montana. She had seen a buck behave just like this once, when she had strayed too close to him, skittish and like he might bolt at any given second, but at the same time dangerous beyond belief. His eyes flitted back to her, and she found them telling a different story now. They were filled to the brink with loathing and she found the would they inflicted to be deep and life threatening.

"I'm sorry," his voice was low, and cracking with emotion, "It's too fast I know. I just thought…never mind it doesn't matter what I thought. I'm sorry I put you in this position. You don't have to say it back; you don't have to say anything." He was talking quickly and backing away towards her door. Syler was struggling to make sense of the situation, and her body's terrifying lack of response to her mind. But she couldn't really blame her body, as her mind was a hot mess of jumbled orders, not that that was new, but it was messy in an entirely different way.

It wasn't messy the way her room was messy. Where, sure her shit was all over the floor, but at least she remembered when she had thrown it. Now she had all this new shit, like love and insecurities in there, and she didn't know how to deal with it. This shit was' her shit.

Syler scolded herself, cursing was her resort when she got nervous, or tired, or angry, definitely when she was angry. But also when she was happy, more of a default setting than a real last resort. Don was now towering over her, fueled by her continued silence; he was moved back towards her door again. Spouting something about call her later, once they had had a minute to think and they would discuss what he said then. All at once his tone reached her, and she looked up at him. Feeling stretching in her limbs once more, and her words just beginning to wake in her jowls.

She was sure she had never seen a more saddening sight. His blue eyes were crystal now, as they brimmed with tears. His hands were shaking and his cheat was heaving thought she couldn't tell how, as it didn't look like he was breathing at all. And he was still moving away from her, fast. As far as she was concerned any situation in which Don was moving away from her, could in no way be tolerated. At once her mind was reeling bellowing at her to go after her. He was leaving her, and it was killing him, and she still hadn't said anything.

"Don!" She came to her feet, he stilled for a moment, but still eyed the door like it still a very real possibility that he would leave. She moved to stand toe to toe with the man who held her heart in his hands, presently shaking hands, but she didn't think it mattered much. The metaphor was a nice one all the same. She grasped his shaking hands in her, effectively tying him back to the ground, keeping in tethered, however flimsily to reality. Hopefully for a good hot minute.

But the shaking hands, which she thought she was thinking about a lot in that moment, were slick with sweat, and he twisted them out of her grasp through heavy protests. Before they came up in front of her, stopping her movements, "You don't have to Sy…I shouldn't have gone there. We agreed slow and steady would win the race. We've only known each other for a few years, this is my fault. You don't fall in love over baseball!" He said finally, running long, thin fingers through his hair. Scattering it in all directions. She grinned widely at him.

Her hands tried to cover his, which failed as his were larger than hers, on a scale of the Earth to a golf ball. But she succeeded in bringing them down and placing them on her hips. His face was passive, and she knew he wouldn't give anything away there. But his fingers twitched tightening for a fraction, and then letting them go, falling flaccidly at his sides. He was in pain, and it was all her fault. Her arms cam around his shoulders, encircling his neck, running her nails lightly over his nape, just underneath his hairline, she felt goose bumps forming. At least she could still get a reaction out of his body.

His eyes were staring down at hers, questions shining back at her. But he knew her well enough to know that she would say what she wanted to say, in her own time. And she felt like she fell a little harder for him in that moment. She was tugging at his neck and at first he resisted to come and meet her, the last thing he wanted was pity, but she cocked an eyebrows and rose on her toes in search of him.

Her lips came to his and she let her fingers massage the back of his neck. At first he was still but after a moment of careful probing, and a flick of her tongue, he dropped a fraction, melting, deciding perhaps pity wasn't so bad after all. She broke away after a moment, and grinned.

"What is the matter with you? Of I love you! His heart sank and rose, and he thought she might give him a heart attack if she tried to say anything more. In the end he opted that the best thing for his health was that they should be talking, his heart just couldn't take it. And he could only think of one thing for two consenting adults who have just confessed to living the other to do on a lonely Saturday night. And it sure as hell wasn't Jenga.


	23. Chapter 23

**So hey people of FF, I had a stroke of whimsy. A thought in which two people wholeheartedly in love just want to having silly impish time together. And when Richard Armitage's people never got back to me, I decided to put my pen to the paper. Or is that fingers to the keys? Document to the upload folder? Is this a lot of thought over a silly metaphor? But I'm getting off topic, I thought perhaps a little whimsical musing over Don and Syler might again whet your appetite for our once passionate love affair. Please leave me a review if you want to be as swag as **evil midget 06** , and if you don't. It's totally your loss.**

* * *

She stalked him effortlessly, he hadn't been hard to find. He was always doing something in that bathroom in the morning, something with his hair. An unlabeled bottle he left sitting on the counter, she still didn't know what was in it. But the salt and pepper silk hair that it produced led her to not ask too many questions. There was as always, palming the unidentified oil through his hair, quietly humming to himself. And cops told everyone else not to stick to routine; it made you more desirable to criminals. As far as she could gather, cops were like athletes with their sill superstitions. There it was, three quarter flicks to the right, he always did that part, never missed it. She grinned maliciously, as he turned away from her finally. She was going to enjoy this thoroughly.

Her feet padded silently across the floor, her shoulders hunched, and she had the momentary flash of a cartoon criminal tiptoeing his way behind Scooby and Shaggy. Her lip twitched in a smile, but she smashed it down, she had a mission to attend too. One that was about to be fulfilled. He gripped the towel sitting on the side of the tub and gripping the corners he let it unfold. Running it roughly through his hair, he murmured a few words of whatever song he was singing. For a bare moment she stood silently in the doorway. Hunched over still, but watching silently. The muscles of his back were flexing, cording in at his nape and she knew it was because he was tense. That he had been working too much, too long, too hard. But refused to let her see it, or let her help him with it. He tried to say it was because her _help_ involved him either being late and not caring or being on time and walking around like Charlie Chaplin for the remained of the day.

Gathering her thoughts she shoved them into the back of her mind, saving them for some other time. When she might convince him to let her administer her services. Right now she had other missions to attend to. He was still toweling his hair when she resumed her prowling, moving towards him as silent as she could manage with her nerves so high strung and her heart beating so fast. Her arms came out, ready to take him by the neck, pull him back and declare victory.

When abruptly the there was blue staring at her. No, that isn't right, blue was all she could see, blue and plushy. She sighed, and hung her head. The towel slid back off her head, tightening around her lower back, and pulling her effortlessly back towards Don. Who she saw was now facing her, trying his hardest not to grin too largely.

"Dammit," She said crossing her arms over her chest and sticking out her lower lip in defeat, "I really thought I had you that time."

Don grinned impishly, mildly surprise that she hadn't stamped her foot for emphasis of her tone, "How many times are you gonna go all _Spy vs. Spy_, before you realize that I'm a trained professional. It's my job to know when people are watching me." He pulled her tighter against his, hiding the grimace when her elbows dug into him painfully. But obviously not well because she rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms.

Sighing pitifully as she dropped hers arms on his shoulders, interlocking her fingers behind his head she put her palms flat on his neck. Letting her thumbs run wildly at the hair they could reach, because she knew if she tried to stop them they would retaliate by rebelling against all the things she asked of them later. Like holding onto the milk carton, or keeping her razor from slipping later on that day. Or making sure she hit the B and not C when she emailed her mom about bringing bunt cake to the babies shower. But they were happy as clams twirling and swirling around, Don grinned at her again, in that way that only served to melt her heart.

She resigned herself from smiling back, she was supposed to be angry at him for leading her on with the whole getting ready in the bathroom thing, she was not supposed to be playing with his hair, and grinning dazedly at him. Her eyes focused, and his grin lost a notch before recovering, he saw it was gonna be one of the mornings when he couldn't smile his way out of her flirty fits.

"As many as it takes to win," She said, sticking her nose up and breathing heavily, "And that wasn't funny you leading me around like that. I really thought I had you and you knew the whole time didn't you?"

Don's ears pinked and he saw her glance at them. But he shook his head anyway, "No, no, you did really well that time. I only found you out at the last second, when you laughed in the bedroom." He said hotly. Which was perfectly untrue, and they both knew it. She would let the fib slide, but only because he looked too cute when he was trying to make her feel better.

"Curse you Scooby Doo." She muttered hotly her fingers tightening on his neck. He didn't understand, but he grinned anyway. It was one of the things he loved most about her, she would always be somewhat a mystery, and he was in no hurry to solve it anytime soon.

"I've got to get ready babe." He told her smiling as she pulled on his neck, walking them over to the sink, when he dropped the towel catching her waist in his arms instead.

She was nodding slightly, moving slowly, until her ankles bumped wood and she stepped up. Their eyes met on a level plane, and Syler grinned foolishly. It was one of her most prized possessions now; she had found it at some kind of yard sale in SoHo. Somehow, it had been the perfect height to make her as tall as him, a novelty she still enjoyed four months later, to look into his eyes head on, instead of a front row seat to the crevice of his armpit.

"Oh you get ready," She said eyebrows shooting high on her forehead, disappearing behind her newly acquired bangs, "Because next time my love. I will win." Two of her fingers came up to point at her eyes, and she slowly revolved them to face him. The whole motion was dramatic and serious, except that Don was grinning foolishly at the spectacle, or that when she was done. Her hand safely returned to her side, he lent forward and kissed the tip of her nose lightly, ruining her stoic and intimidating pose, as her hands came up to cup his cheek, and she laughed quietly.

"I love you Syler." He said, leaning in again to catch her lips. Her grin showed teeth, and soon they were both smiling to wide to continue their kiss and merely stood there nose to nose, giving Eskimo kisses.

"I love you more." She told him, her fingers trailing over his neck, and fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

He laughed breathily as her fingers smoothed over the tension in his shoulders; they were headed for dangerous territory. He really did have to get ready and leave, he should have been ready and gone five minutes ago and he'd already let Syler _help_ three times this week. Another would be pushing his luck severely, "I trust your judgment."

Her fingers stopped kneading and slid from his shoulders, "You what?" She asked laughing.

As her hands left his skin his thoughts leveled out again, and he grabbed at the towel he had dropped to the ground, "I've got to go." He said swiftly leaning to kiss her chastely. But she would have none of it, her hands had his face and his heart in an instant, and he desperately wanted to stay, but suddenly Mac's voice was in his head, and he pulled back from her.

She had stepped down off the stool and was looking up at his through eye lids flying half mast, he slapped her hands away from his face, and she smiled slowly, seductively. Her fingers going again for his tie, but he back out of their reach, as her other hand found his and he took two steps towards the door. His libido whispering softly in his ear as electricity shot through his fingers where they met hers. His expression was pitiful as he slid his fingers out of her slowly. For a moment it looked as though he might even chance his mind, but he offered her a watery smile and turned to leave.

"Just for the record lover," She called as she stripped off her shirt and heading into the bathroom, "I won this round.

He groaned and bolted for the door faster than he would have thought his feet could take him, and slumping back against the door as it shut behind him. He felt the ties that held him to Syler pulling viciously at every part of him and he grinned, "Damn straight." He murmured as he decided that whoever had said Love is Pain, had known his Syler in a previous life.

* * *

**What did you think? Have you missed the two of them together, because I missed the deuce out of them. Please leave me a review, I may not be fond of begging or find it dignifying, but that doesn't mean I won't do it. BTW,** **I love you guys even if you don't review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there good people I don't know, I hope all of you out there are diggin that I'm back and updating. I know I am, I have truly missed the feel I get when I check my email, and there all of you are ready to review, even if it is only two of you so far. I do truly love **afrozenheart **a loyal and dear virtual friend I have cherished from the very start of **_A New Twist_**, and my new minion **evil midget 06**. Please all of you bear through this next chapter with me. It really isn't normally what I write, and NO it isn't sex though I'm sure all of you would love that. It's just something different; hopefully different in this case is good.**

* * *

Her shoes squeaked lightly, and Danny cringed. He had had a splitting headache for what felt like a millennia, but the truth was it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes. Since the doctor had told them that there may be a problem with one of the babies. That he couldn't find a second heartbeat, his nerve endings had clenched and wouldn't relinquish the hold. He had tried to reassure them that ultrasounds weren't always correct, that he was almost positive the heartbeat was there, but the machine was faulting. He had left them to retrieve another machine and doctor, to make sure it was the machine or his ears. As he stood to leave the room, he had put a hand to Danny's shoulder and told him that their children were going to be fine, but there was still that word, _probably._ It had clawed at his stomach since he had left, his children were _probably _perfect. He understood the reason, he could be sued for giving a parent false hope, he had to do the same thing at work. Interviewing suspects using noncommittal words to keep potential lawsuits from ever coming to light. Until that moment he had always thought that the use of those kinds of words was fine, because they kept him in the clear. Being on the other side of the glass now, he hated himself for ever doing it to someone else.

Lindsay's hand had come over the sides of her belly the moment Dr. Mason had paused, and stuttered for a moment. Spluttering about, trying to find the words to say, to try and salvage whatever was occurring. She rubbed a soothing pattern down her stomach, trying to calm them and herself. She wanted to stay calm for their sakes, but she hadn't stopped since and it had gotten significantly worse in the last five minutes when she had asked Danny what was taking so long and he hadn't had an answer.

Danny glanced again at the door, attempting to stare trough it to try and see what would be taking him so long. He had already tried to will the good doctor to come faster, and that hadn't worked, he had prayed briefly, but to no avail. Finally he settled for staring at the door, like it would somehow help. A small hand came over his shoulder, and he touched it with his absently, rubbing a soft pattern out on it, but not looking up at her. His feet tapped out an unconscious quick rhythmic beat, as had been his own tick since the moment he had skirted out the door.

The hand became insistent, and it gripped his shoulder tighter as she turned him around in the small spinning stool the ones that were always in doctor's offices. For a long moment all he did was look at her stomach, since he had discovered the existence of another life inside of Lindsay he hadn't been happier in all his life, of course he hadn't been more scared either, but the elation of the discovery severely impaired his ability to grasp the fear as anything to take note of. And ever since he had discovered that not one, but two of his children had been brought to life and were growing inside the woman he had fallen a little bit in love with the moment he had met her. The possibility of not having them hadn't ever crossed his mind.

And now when they were so close, to think that one might not be. He felt his heart being pulled, and threatened to be ripped from his chest by a grief previously unknown to him. His hands came up and covered both of hers, which had wrapped back around her stomach, cradling both of their children while they still could. He could only remember feeling like this at one other time in his life. Feeling like the wind had been knocked right out of his gut, and he might never recover. Like his entire life could end and he wouldn't even care, or perhaps it already had and he couldn't be bothered to even notice. The moment Lindsay had walked out of his door, and he had thought it would be for good.

After long and uncounted minutes, he looked up at her. The tears were brimming up in her eyes; they had been since the doctor had left. At first they had gripped each other's hands desperately, and her other had been rubbing over her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. They hadn't said anything for a long moment, after which Danny had tried. He had stuttered incoherently because he knew he should be saying something, that he should be holding it together, saying something to keep Lindsay from crying. It was what his father would have done, he hadn't always been there when Danny or Louie when they had needed him, but he was there when his mother had been on the verge of a breakdown. It had been in those moments when he had been willing to forgive more of what his father did because for all his faults, he had always been good to his wife.

But he had had nothing. What could you say? He remembered being little and at a funeral for a miscarried baby. A friend of his mothers, they had gotten up that morning and his mothers eyes had been blood shot. She had ordered him and his brother back upstairs for showers and to put on their nice suits, Danny had watched his mother for a long moment as Louie argued that he couldn't do anything that day, that he already had plans to go out with his friends and he couldn't cancel. His mother had snapped at him, turned around from the sink and yelled at him to once listen to her the first time she asked him to do something. She had been wearing a nice black dress, the one she only wore with Midnight Mass on Christmas. But her hair was wild, flyaways in every direction and her normally prim and tight bun had come loose and several long strands were curling at her nape. Her cheeks were flush, and her eyes were redder than the devil, Louie had instantly tried to apologize searching the entire room for something to say, but Danny had only watched. After a long uncomfortable moment their father had come behind the boys and with a firm had on both their shoulders turned them around pushing them lightly up the stairs.

When Danny had come back downstairs his hair still wet at the tips as Louie had pushed him forcefully out of the bathroom and had taken his towel to use for his own shower. His mother was still in the kitchen.

"_Ma," He said quietly, moving into the kitchen slowly, afraid she might yell at him too. She turned to look at him, her eyes still red and her face still flush, but the anger that shone brightly in her eyes had vanished. Replaced only with sadness and grief though he hadn't known it at the time. All he seen was his mother broken and hurting._

"_Come here figlio mio," she said, turning to sit in the kitchen chair, and beckoning him forward. He smiled happily, before casting a glace over his shoulder looking for Louie, he didn't care if five really was too old to want to sit on your moms lap, but he did care that Louie thought so. He wanted his brother to think he was tough, so he could run with Louie's crew and he couldn't do that if he was classified as a sissy and a baby. His mother laughed lightly, "He's still in the shower, don't worry."_

_Danny smiled at her, and moved swiftly over to her, she faux groaned when he climbed up into her lap and it made him laugh. She pulled him into a tight hug and lent down, "You know I love you figlio mio, so much." He nodded and hoped she would call him her favorite. She did that sometimes, whenever Louie was wreaking havoc and she didn't know how to handle him anymore. She would come to Danny pull him close to her call him her favorite, perfect son. She didn't say this now, but he knew it was true and so he didn't feel too cheated._

_He nodded as she kissed his forehead, they had sat there for a long time, and at some point Danny realized she was crying, a tear had hit his hair and sunk through to his scalp. He hadn't moved, just sat there staring at his kitchen wall as his mother clutched him and cried. At one point he had heard the shower cut off and he had looked up at the ceiling. His mother had wiped briefly at her eyes and slacked her hold on him, giving him the option to leave. He had turned to face her and wrapped him arms around her neck, he had been trying to make her feel better. He didn't want her to cry, but she had only cried harder after that, he had been about to pull away and apologize when she had pulled him closer again, kissed his forehead and told him she loved him._

_Louie's loud footsteps had come down the stairs some time later, and Danny had cringed waiting for the response his present position would get him. He had turned his head to face Louie head on, but he had rounded the corner and looked at his brother quietly regarding him. Before he nodded to him as he slid his suit jacket over his shoulders._

_Their father rounded the corner not two moments later, and clapped a rough hand on Louie's shoulder. He cringed; Danny and Louie had never spoken about their fathers forms of discipline. Perhaps if they had then things could have been different, they could have looked out for each other better, but they didn't. Whether it was Louie's pride or Danny's youth. Their conversations never went beyond a look shared over breakfast the morning after a particularly bad evening. When Louie sported a slight bruise under his left eye and Danny's shoulder was sore for days._

The casket had been so small. This was the most vivid and terrifying memory of all. Small and white, _innocence, _Louie had murmured in answer to Danny's whispered question. All the other funerals he had been to were for his family members, those had been black. He had supposed that was because they weren't innocent of anything, they hadn't been for a long while.

"We're gonna be just fine." Danny said finally placing his hands over her stomach; Lindsay watched the ceiling, laying back her heart beating erratically, "All of us." She blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears from them because she wanted to see Danny right now, see him before the doctor came back. While they were all still one, perfect family.

What would she tell her mother? It was the only thing she had been able to think clearly since the door had clicked shut. Her mother had been whipped up into frenzy since that stick had turned blue, she had wanted to laugh the moment they had turned it over, because her mother had breathed deeply in her ear.

"_Oh, Lindsay." The word perfect was still swirling in her ear, and her heart stuttering out a terrified beat. Her hand clutched Danny's like it might be the only thing in the world she would ever feel again, and she didn't ever want to let it go. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had heard her mother speaking excitedly, but it was under water, as were her limbs. Deep underwater, and she was wading through kelp, everything was groggy and disconnected._

_Her hands came down to her stomach unconsciously, she had rubbed it softly and tried to breathe. Eyes closed she wanted to block out everything, everything but the way she felt. A little queasy, tired, her joints were aching. Had she felt like this in New York? She didn't think she had. She was tired there, but she was always tired, maybe a little achy sometimes, but not queasy, not like this. And she certainly hadn't felt like she was holding another life within her, growing another person. _

_Something like that was too big, you would know the instant it happened, and something would have had to change within her. Why, how did she feel exactly the same? It didn't seem right; it didn't feel normal to feel normal just then. She turned around as quickly as she could, which turned out to be in centimeter increments until she face her family fully. The small stick held loosely in her hand. She watched each face carefully in turn._

_Don stood tallest and he had a quiet, almost serene smile and it calmed her nerves a little bit to see it there. Her father's frown cut so deep into his mouth that his forehead was creased in the middle and her heart hurt that she had put it there, for a moment he stared at the stick and then looked at her face. A small twitch of his lips, and a flick of one eyelid in a wink and she felt her shoulders relax. She pictured her brothers who were elsewhere, but would arrive home later. Their normally long, expressive faces always lost their spark whenever news came unexpected, especially Luke's. She imagined them staring at her for a long moment, flickering to Danny briefly, but mostly just watching her. Until wide grins broke out, and their teeth yellowed lightly by tobacco flashing as her as they wrapped her up._

_If her mother had looked pleased, beaming and clasping her hands close to her heart. It was nothing compared to Syler's face. It had gone sheet white while they had crowded the bathroom, her hand wrapped around Don's waist and her head tucked up under his chin. But when Lindsay looked at her now, her cheeks were flush and her eyes flashing, she had left the security of Don's side, but he still kept a hand wrapped around hers. Grounding her, even in the moments when she knew her sister would have rather been in the clouds, bounding over all the others, straight to nine and two quarters, a cloud all of her own creation._

_After a tense moment, Lindsay had turned it around to all of them, showing them with their eyes, what they had all already known was true. Then it had happened. A strange sound was thrown at Danny and Lindsay, violently assaulting their sense of hearing, as well as the others in the small, presently overcrowded hallway. Syler closed her mouth from her strange, yelp, scream hybrid and took up the small stick and dancing around with it. Before she seemed to remember the mechanics of the way that a home pregnancy test worked, and she appeared like she would drop it. But rethought it, and instead handed it back to her sister carefully._

_Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, as the tense moment had been broken, "I'll go make some cobbler." Delilah said swiftly pulling Lindsay into a hug, tugging Jethro along after her into the kitchen. Syler was staring at her hand, seeming to regret not thinking her actions through for the first time in a long time, but Don smiled, taking her up untainted hand and pulling her with him to the upstairs bathroom. Murmuring something about getting her cleaned up, she giggled and turned back at the stairs to look at her sister. They shared a brief moment, before her jade eyes disappeared through the slats of the stairs._

_Her back had been to him the entire time, though she hadn't stopped thinking about him. Her knuckles were white within his hand, and it had proved a constant reminder of his presence beside her. At last she felt him moving, shifting to stand in front of her, his eyes watching her carefully, gauging a reaction within her that no one else had thought to look for._

_It was one of the things that she had fallen in love with about him, since she was young she had been able to shut off a certain part of her emotions from every situation, hiding them from anyone who tried to see too far within her. But she had never been able to with him, it was as though the fact that she was trying to hide something hadn't even registered with him. He had seen right though it without her permission, and without even trying too._

_She wanted to look away from him, have a private moment to herself to process what was happening within her, but somehow she hadn't been able to. Her eyes had come up to meet his, and they searched for a bare moment. Before they softened impossibly, and his other hand came up to her cheek. His lips brushed her forehead and she smiled as he tucked her head beneath his chin._

"_Perfect Montana."_

She turned to look at him as his warm hands covered her belly and she thought again of her mother. The way her face would fall, she would shake her head, she would cry and inevitably she would blame herself. It was some form of defense mechanism against everything, if everything was her fault, and then there could never be conflict.

There were footfalls outside the door, and Danny brought his hands to her face, as he leant over her. He kissed her as the door handle started to turn and open, bringing in the world with all of its hardships and evils to impose on their one perfect moment. He kissed her as her hands cradled her belly, and she begged her children to be alright. He kissed her as she closed her eyes, and her first tear slid down her face.

* * *

**So, um, that was kind of intense. I'm not really sure what came over me just then. I know it isn't normally what I write, but I was realizing that nothing had really happened with the babies in a while, or the pregnancy. And I didn't want the story to be one big fluff piece, so, um, yeah. Intense is kind of a good word for this. Sorry if it got on peoples nerves, but there it is. Leave me a review anyway?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello lovelies, how's life? Just wanted to stop by right quick, and drop you off an update. I know I've been lazy about this one, and I'm sure you've been worried about Danny and Lindsay, but all is revealed in this chapter so read on, and pretty please review at the end.**

* * *

Danny stood outside the door shaking his head quietly, "I'm telling you Linds, it isn't going to happen." He turned away from her to knock quickly on the door to his sister-in-laws apartment, but looked back to her just as fast.

"I'm not saying that," She started, tugging flustered at the hem of her tee shirt, "I'm just saying it's a possibility. One we need to think about that's all."

Danny smiled lightly, watching her frusteration melt away, before he took his face in his hands, "Nothing is going to be wrong with the babies."

Lindsay turned her face to kiss his palm, "I know nothing is going to be wrong," The door opened behind Danny, and Don stood grinning, "But let's just say it does."

Groaning in mock frusteration, Danny dropped his hands and turned to take up Don's offered one. Lindsay followed in after him, accepting a hug from Don as she did, "Sy's in the kitchen." He said quietly to her, and Lindsay smiled nodding as she moved past them, "What was that all about?" He asked turning to hand Danny the beer he had taken from the fridge a moment ago.

"Lindsay's been online again." Danny said quietly, but not before turning about himself to check she wasn't in earshot.

Don nodded, his sympathy showing on his face. After the doctor had recommended she take things lightly, catch up on some sleep, and lots of resting. It seemed everyday Lindsay checked the web for potential problems with the pregnancy, "What is it this time?" Don too glanced around himself furtively, to be sure that neither Lindsay nor Syler were headed for them.

"Gender accuracy." Danny said taking a swig of his drink, and grimacing at the words he had heard too many times over the last few days.

Don furrowed a brow at his friend, and choked back a grin. He did feel for his situation, but it didn't stop him and Syler from sitting up and laughing at the crazed musings of the pregnant beauty,"Gender accuracy?" He stuttered a moment at the end, as a laugh bubbled up in his throat.

"Apparently, not all ultrasounds are completely accurate in determining the gender," He said with a roll of his eyes, "Mind you it's only in about five percent of pregnancies that this happens, but she's stuck on this one for some reason." Danny shrugged his shoulders, as had become his general reaction to all of the horrible things Lindsay had researched It didn't usually take too long to calm her down about it, or distract her from it, but she seemed particularly persistent about this issue.

"So what you could come out with girls?" Don asked grinning, as Danny gave him a horrified look.

"If I get a girl, I'm sending her back with the stork," He said with a chuckle, "Honestly, what would I do with a girl?" He poised the question with a smile.

Don opened his mouth, a laugh ready on his tongue, but Lindsay had moved from the kitchen into the living room, "She's not in there." She said sitting down easily on the couch, and curling her back into Danny's side, as he threw an around around her shoulder.

"She was before, she might be in the bathroom. She's been in there basically all day, I think it might be...you know...her time." Don said blushing as Danny turned to look away from the bathroom. Sure he was a grown man, but he was proud of how little he knew about the whole affair, and he would be dammed if he was going to find out any time soon.

Lindsay furrowed her brow, she didn't think so but anything was possible, "So what are we talking about?" She asked, turning to her husband.

Danny shrugged his shoulders lightly, and looked helplessly at Don, who took a long pull of his beer in response to the question poised, Lindsay opened her mouth again to ask what they were hiding. But Syler came into the room rescuing them both. Lindsay stood smiling as she moved to embrace her sister in a tight hug. In an instant things felt off, there was something bothering her, and she smoothed a hand over her stomach thoughtfully as Syler let her go and moved to hug Danny.

"Need any help in the kitchen?" Lindsay asked, raising a delicate eyebrow to her sister, Syler turned smiling to her sister and nodded.

"Sure, you still any good at mincing?" She said with a laugh that sounded slightly forced.

Moving from the living room to the kitchen, Syler lent down and peck Don on the cheek, he smiled at her as she winked, intently watching her walk away from him.

"Come on, I'm sitting right here." Danny said rubbing a hand over his forehead.

XxXxXxXxX

Lindsay took up the knife from the counter and carefully started to slice the garlic her sister had set before her, listening to her sister move about behind her. The unusual silence irked her, and she found herself turning to watch her sister. Who had paused stirring the pasta on the stove and stood with her arms on either side of her, and her head hung low.

"Sy?" Lindsay said moving around to stand beside her, and waiting until the jade eyes looked up at her, "What is it?"

Syler smiled, a frail, sad smile. Reaching out she touched her sister belly, "How are they?"

"They're fine, both of them. But you, I'm not convinced you're okay." Lindsay reached down to cover her sisters hand with her own locked their fingers.

Nodding Syler stared at the pasta in her pot, watching as the spoon slowly rocked back and forth in the boiling water, "You know when we were in Montana, when Don and I went to get you that pregnancy test. He thought it was for me."

Lindsay watched her sisters face, and it pained her. It had been a long time since she had seen her look like this, "Okay." She nodded encouragingly to her, but she wasn't sure the darker haired beauty had noticed.

"He looked terrified until I told him it was for you." Syler snapped off the burner and turned to face her sister fully, taking her hand from hers, and crossing her arms protectively across her chest, "I'm late." She said quietly.

Lindsay's hands came quickly to her stomach as her heart rate kicked up, and her boys squirmed in her stomach, "How late?"

"Two weeks," she dropped her hands to her pockets, "It might be nothing, but I've never been this late before."

The woman turned towards the living room as laughter rose, breaking them from their conversation, "Don doesn't..." Lindsay started, turning back to her sister who had since leaned against the counter.

Syler shook her head, "I've got an appointment to go tomorrow and get tested. I don't want to tell him until I'm sure." She turned her head to stare up at her sister, "I don't want him to look at me like that again." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Sy," Lindsay said, moving towards her sister and wrapping her up in a hug, "He won't. He loves you, and you love him. Whatever happens," she pulled away to look at her sisters face, "He'll be there for you. I know it."

Syler nodded and let herself be pulled back into a hug, but Lindsay knew she didn't feel convinced. She hadn't had the best of luck with guys in the past, but she knew that Don wouldn't drop her for this. If he did Danny would kill him, and then she would revive him so she could kill him herself.

When the two finally stepped away from one another, Syler was swiping carefully at her eyes, "Damn onions." She said smiling lightly.

Lindsay responded in kind, if only to give her sister that much, "Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?"

Taking the pot off the stove and moving it to the strainer she had placed in the sink, she was shaking her head, "No, I'll be fine."

Hitting her sister with a hard look, she placed a hand on her hip, and arched an eyebrow, "Fine, but we'll be getting lunch afterwards." She said, not leaving room for a question, and Syler flashed her first real smile of the day.

XxXxXxXxX

Their dinner had gone great, filled with laughter and little suspicion when Syler turned down a drink because of a headache. She stood in the bathroom as she had done many times that day, holding her shirt up to stare at her stomach in the mirror. She ran a hand over the flat abdomen, trying to feel for a life that might be growing there. It hadn't been successful so far, but still she stood, trying to understand why she felt so scared.

A knock at the door startled her, and she ripped her shirt down across her stomach and move to stand in front of the sink, "Enter." She said reaching for her toothbrush and trying to calm her speeding heart.

Don opened to door grinning, "Hey." He reached around her for his own toothbrush, which they hadn't ever discussed it being there. It had appeared one day, in the cup next to hers, and she had liked the look of it. They also hadn't discussed that random articles of her clothing, and a single shoe were thrown throughout his own apartment.

Leaning to the other side of her for the toothpaste, he looked up into the mirror to fine her staring a him. She bit her lip lightly and studied him thoughtfully, he grinned slightly, and tried to calm the suspicion that came into his stomach. He offered her to tube of paste in his hand silently, and though he knew she noticed it, she didn't move her eyes from his face.

"Syler." He said, his voice sounding loud in their silence.

Her eyes focused at the sound, and she met his gaze in the mirror, "I love you." She said dropping her hands down on either side of the sink.

Flashing her a goofy grin, and ignoring the flutter of butterflies in his stomach, he let his offer of toothpaste fall by his side, "I love you too."

Shaking her head she turned around to face him, stepping back and up onto her foot stool, look at his eyes on a level plain, "No, I mean it. I'm completely in love with you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. I would give up ice cream and _Monty Python_ for you."

Blushing, Don set the objects in his hands down on the sink, and stepped forward wrapping his hands around her waist, "I mean it too. I'm in love with you, and I would never ask you to give up ice cream or _Monty Python_." He leaned and kissed her. But she cut it off quickly and pulled her arms around him instead, pulling his chest tight against hers. Ducking her head down to rest in the crook of his neck. "Okay, what is this?" He tried to pull out of her embrace to look at her properly, but she wouldn't budge and after a moment he gave up.

"What do you mean?" She mumbled against his neck, and Don found it difficult to concentrate as she did.

But quickly he cleared his mind, "This, you acting all...you're acting weird. What is it?"

Sighing she move to rest her forehead against his, "It's nothing. I'm just feeling emotional." She said defeated He didn't believe her, and she knew it. He could see it written on her face that she wasn't telling the truth, and they both knew it. But he nodded anyway, moving to kiss her forehead, and reaching to retrieve his toothbrush.

"Alright, don't tell me. I still love you."

Syler turned away from him, stepping down she ducked under his arm and left the room without bothering to brush her teeth. Sliding beneath her covers she wanted to cry. This was all she had ever wanted, a job she loved, in a city she loved, and someone to share it with. Now she might lose it. Just as her warmth start to seep into the sheets, the bathroom light clicked off and she watched Don's shadow cross the room and climb underneath her comforter.

After a moment an arm shot across her, wrapping around her stomach and sliding her back until she met him in the middle. She could feel him smiling into her neck, as he let out a sigh. Settling in for the evening. Syler had never been much of a cuddler, especially with someone how gave off so much heat she woke up sweating even without being pressed up against him. But tonight she would indulge in this, his presence his love. Because who knew if she would still have it come tomorrow night.

* * *

**Sooooo...what did you guys thiiiiink? Should Danny and Lindsay have a baby girl, or a baby boy. I'm on the fence still, and it's getting close. AH! Also, Syler, should we add another Monroe baby to the mix, or should we leave it for later. Just wondering what you guys want to see happen as I have no idea where this should be heading. Anyhoo, please review!**


End file.
